New World Together
by haksol
Summary: They have been together for 5 years as a friend and 2 years as a lover. They are so engrossed about each other, but on the day they goes out for the date something change their life forever. No one thought that she is the youngest child of Mikaelson that Eshter send to current centuries, no one knows why she's been send to the current centuries, except Henrik and Niklaus
1. Epigraph

_Fri **end** , Boyfri **end** , and Girlfri **end** have **END** at the end..Only **Mastrubate** has no **End** \- Kayn_

 _You're such a jerk ass - Anglaeca_

* * *

 _Hon, can you help me. Pwetty Pewish - Anglaeca_

 _Ok, let the torture begin - Kayn_

* * *

 _Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes - Henrik, Klaus, Elijah, Kol & Rebekah_

 _Yes, because food's and Pizza's comes with all shapes and sizes, thus food is beauty. Food is **LOVE**! - Kayn & Anglaeca_

* * *

 _Oh come on it's just a veggies, it won't make both of you dead. You both are vampires - Henrik_

 _NO!veggies are garbage, we're meat eater! - Kayn & Anglaeca_

* * *

 _Don't judge us cause we're quite. No one plans a murder out loud - Anglaeca & Kayn_

* * *

 _I hate you - Anglaeca_

 _Yeah, I love you too - Kayn_

* * *

 _Fuck you, Hon - Anglaeca_

 _Fuck you too babe - Kayn_

* * *

 _We hate everyone - Anglaeca & Kayn_

* * *

 _Life is a bitch - Anglaeca_

 _No, life is not a bitch. People are - Kayn_

* * *

 _Boob's aren't fat! They're filled with men's hopes and dreams! - Kayn_

 _Ok! Let me cut it and gave it to you, perhaps I should attach it to you - Anglaeca_

A/N: I don't want Henrik die, so yeah Henrik is life and kicking. Mature for languages and might have some gruesome. I never watched TVD & TO. SLOW UPDATE


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

From upstairs, the Mikealsons could hear their younger brother running to downstairs, while the others at dining room. While waiting for Henrik to get down from upstairs, Rebekah plays with her younger sister who's just about 6 months old, Anglaeca. The Mikaelsons siblings love her so much, as she is the youngest in the families.

"Come on Rebekah, let me hold her. You keep holding her all the time." Niklaus complained to his sister

"That's true sister, let us hold her." Kol pouted when Rebekah gave Anglaeca to Kol and stuck her tongue to him

"That's so unfair" Kol huffed and cross his hand to his chest

"Good morning" Henrik sat next to Niklaus while making his plate, he looked over Anglaeca when he saw Niklaus plays with her.

"Anglaeca look over here" Niklaus show her to Henrik, when Henrik make a claw like using his hand.

"Woof" Anglaeca giggle whenever Henrik or the other Mikaelsons siblings do that kind of action. Her giggle making them smile and chuckle.

While on the corner, Eshter flinch when she saw her younger daughter giggle. Her eyes hardened, as if she didn't want the child. Her hand turns to fist when she saw her baby. She hate that child, hate will not cover everything, fact is she loath that child.

* * *

"Anglaeca, do you want to look over your brothers?" Rebekah asked Anglaeca, while Anglaeca giggle and pat her face with her bright smile on her face. It make Rebekah chuckle, she love her little sister and she wish one day she will have her own daughter.

"Okay little angel, let's go look over your brothers shall we?"

Elijah and Finn saw Rebekah and Anglaeca walk towards them, but Kol ran past them to steal Anglaeca from Rebekah, which make her yell at him for stealing Anglaeca. Kol ran toward Elijah and Finn, the boys play with Anglaeca when Niklaus and Henrik came. The brothers play with Anglaeca, but they can hear their sister mumble that they have a soft heart when it comes to Anglaeca.

For them of course they will have a soft heart to their own siblings, Niklaus sat Rebekah near them, so the siblings can play with Anglaeca, the siblings vow that they will make sure that no boys will ever touch their sister or even look at them.

* * *

"Have all of you write your name?" Mickael and Eshter asked their children as they are about to get out from the cave.

"Yes dear mother" The siblings said in unison, they also have write down Anglaeca name in the cave too. They wonder why their parents didn't want to write down Anglaeca name, but the siblings have discussed with each other, that they will write down Anglaeca name. But they have to make sure someone need to distract their parents.

Thus Henrik and Rebekah have volunteer to distract their parents, while Elijah and Finn write down Anglaeca name and Niklaus and Kol holding Anglaeca, while she's fast asleep holding Niklaus and Kol hair through her hand.

Niklaus gave her a bright smile, he love Anglaeca just like any of his siblings. When he kiss Anglaeca forehead, he saw a vision. A vision of a young girl at a teenage age, pale milky white skin, blonde and green eyes, but what make Niklaus at ease is the unknown girl in the vision smile. The smile is almost the same as his little sister, Anglaeca. Does the vision that Niklaus saw actually was Anglaeca? He didn't quite sure of himself he wish to ask Eshter, but somehow there is this feelings at the back of his mind that he should not tell his mother. He will make sure that he will talk to his siblings, tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, the Mikaelsons siblings do their work as usual, but when Rebekah and Anglaeca came to sit and play with them, Niklaus look over Elijah. Elijah saw the conflict in Niklaus eyes, he call out his siblings so they can pay attention to what Niklaus is about to say. As they saw the conflict in Niklaus eyes, Kol the first who to ask him.

"What's wrong brother? Is it about the Petrova girl?" Kol gave an ice cold glare to Niklaus. He hate it when he wants to play with Anglaeca have been disturb by Niklaus to talk about the Petrova's.

"No, it's not about her..I just..I don't know how to say this" Niklaus stutter and scratch his neck as to not know how to tell them about the vision that he saw last night.

"Then how about you tell us from the start, perhaps we can understand it" Finn said while make sure Anglaeca sat on his laps, while Elijah hold Anglaeca left hand and Kol holding Anglaeca right hand.

Niklaus look over his siblings at first, and then land his eyes over Anglaeca. He sighs while trying to think on how to tell them.

"Come on brother, it's not that bad, right?" Henrik look over Niklaus and to all of his siblings

"Tell us dear brother, your making us worried. What is the matter?" Elijah reason him while Rebekah nod, but her eyes turn wide when she saw Niklaus land his eyes over Anglaeca, she become frantic and panic start to bile to her throat.

"Is..is this..have som..something to do with Ang..Anglaeca?" Rebekah becomes more frantic when Niklaus didn't answer her question. The other become stiff when they heard what Rebekah just said.

"Please Nik, answer me! Tell us Nik! Please, I begged you!" Rebekah look at Niklaus with glister eyes from a tear. She doesn't want anything happen to Anglaeca. Anglaeca is the best things that have happened to the Mikaelson family, Mickael no longer abuse them, especially Niklaus.

"It's not like that Bekah" Niklaus hold his sister forearm, while look at her to her eyes

"Then what is it! Tell us!" Kol grit his teeth while his free hand turn into a fist, deep inside, he is scared to no end. While Elijah clench his jaw and Finn holding Anglaeca tighter to his chest. Henrik look over Niklaus with pleading eyes, wish for his brother to tell them before something bad happen.

"Alright, I will tell you. But to be honest, even I do not know what just happen" Niklaus sit near his siblings

"Just spit it out Nik! Stop dilly-dally it" Rebekah getting more frantic and mad as Niklaus keep trying to detain it. Niklaus look over Rebekah and to Anglaeca as he hears her giggle. His face broke into a smile when he hear her giggle.

"Last night, when we in the cave, I.. I saw a vision" Those statement make his siblings perk when Kol start to laugh "Is it a vision of the girl that you love?" Niklaus glare at Kol but keep on talking

"The vision happen when I kiss Anglaeca temple, it's a vision of a teenage girl with pale milky white skin, long blonde hair and a green eyes. Her smile just like Anglaeca and when I try to piece of it, it somehow fit with Anglaeca and somehow there is some nagging in the back of my head to not tell to mother. I don't know why, but somehow I feel like I really should not tell mother. And here I am telling to all of you" Niklaus look over his siblings, but broke to smile when he hear Anglaeca giggle and clap her hand.

The siblings look at each other, when they told the same things what happened to them. Even know they saw the visions whenever they hold Anglaeca. Somehow the siblings feel like something that have been lift up from their chest and shoulder, each of them have a different kind of visions, but at the same time they feel like something will happen to their younger sister, Anglaeca. But they just don't know what it is.

* * *

Henrik woke up late night, he woke Niklaus up and plead for Niklaus to watch werewolves change into human just for a moment.

As they about to go further into the wood, both brother look at each other, there is something have been asking them to go to the cave where they wrote their name on.

Both brothers agreed to look over, as to wonder why they feel like something is wrong. Henrik asked Niklaus to stay, while he crept slowly to look over what happen. At first Niklaus didn't agree but Henrik gave him a point that Niklaus is much better in fighting while he is smaller, those whoever inside the cave will never know if he crept into the cave. Thus Niklaus agree, but Henrik must make sure to run to him as fast as he can if someone saw him.

* * *

As Niklaus stay outside, Henrik slowly crept into the cave while hiding. His eyes bulge when he saw his own mother and holding a crying Anglaeca, Henrik about to go to his mother and take Anglaeca from her own hand but Niklaus grip Henrik shoulder tightly, while he clench his jaw tightly.

Henrik look over Niklaus, he can see his brother eyes bored to his mother with hatred. Both brothers look over each other and about to launch at their mother, but something holding them up and make them froze.

Both brothers have tears fall down their eyes when they saw Anglaeca cried, but what make it more heartbroken is when their own mother Eshter, slit Anglaeca neck. Both brothers look horrified as to what they saw, they try to move as hard as they can so that they can help Anglaeca, even their own mouthed can't be opened. Both of them feel so helpless just seeing their own little sister been slit by their own mothers. What they can do is just closed their eyes until there is no more cry from their baby sister.

"A monster like you should not exist, you're a demon. I have regretted to give birth a demon like you. That name isn't fitting for you, a demon and a monster. You are not A hero or warrior and you are not my daughter. Those power and magic should belong to me, I'm the one who should be the most powerful witch and not you. Once you died, you will become a monster, a demon of the night. You will no longer exist in this world, nobody will ever know you or know where are you. I wonder what centuries will it send you, but that is no longer matter as you will die!" Eshter grit her teeth and start chanting a spell while place Anglaeca to the ground.

Again they feel so helpless and can only hold to each other from side to side. The horror that the both of them saw is enough to broke their own heart, the angel of the siblings is gone, no longer with them. As they rock each other, both brothers fall down, as they can start to move. Somehow at the back of their head, there is something that asked them to not tell the other siblings, but they don't know why

* * *

"NO!My baby!" Eshter yelled at the top of her lungs

The Mikaelsons ran to Eshter, wonder why she yelled hysterically.

"What's the matter love" Mickael look over Eshter, but his eyes land to his youngest daughter. His eyes turn wide when he saw his baby, she's only 6 months old. Mickael fall to his knees and start to cry, his 6 month old baby no longer in this world.

Rebekah and the others ran to her mother with bracelet that she's about to give to Anglaeca, but when she saw her mother and father cry over Anglaeca body, she crumble and start to cry.

Finn, Elijah and Kol try to hold over Rebekah as she cried over the loss of her baby sister. Anglaeca only 6 months old, she didn't even get to live this world yet her life been ripped apart from her with cruelty.

They can see a slit through her neck and a few slit over her wrist, who is cruel enough to kill their baby sister. But they didn't know that the baby that Eshter hold is not their baby sister, it's someone baby that Eshter stole just to cover up what she have done and the only one who know, is Henrik and Niklaus. The reality is cruel, both boys bore their eyes to their mothers with hatred, they still remember how their mother rip Anglaeca from the families and the hatred that she bored to Anglaeca. Their innocent baby sister. They vow to find their baby sister, even though it will cost them.


	3. We Will Do Anything

Present day

"Babe!"

"Yes hon!"

"I can't wait to meet you tomorrow" Kayn grin when he remind to Anglaeca regarding of their date for tomorrow. Both of them haven't meet for about a year.

"Yes hon, I know that you can't wait for that. But what can I say, you're busy with your work, I do understand that" Anglaeca smile, but deep inside of her, she felt giddy as she will meet her lover.

She have given up searching for a boyfriend as she always end up with a heartbroken, but this man have open up her heart again. Who ever thought the man that she goes to the same school as her can be her lover, while she have vowed that she will not fall in love with a man who go to the same school as her.

"Well now my work is done and I'm no longer busy. Babe what time you will go to sleep?"Kayn look over the clock on his computer as he talks about time, it's already 3 am and they still talked in their Skype video call.

It is a routine for them and if anyone who looks at them, they will never thought that their relationship is already 2 years. 5 years the two of them have become friends and just 2 years of them become a lover, for those who knows them, they will said that the 2 of them suit to each other perfectly. But for those who didn't know them will say that they are weird, as they never need to talk about 24 hours or so, no need to keep texting and no one ever saw them get jealous to each other when they talk or out with their opposite gender friends.

Both of them will always say that they are not the type of mushy lover. Plus, for them trust is the most important things in their relationship.

Kayn always the calmed one, it is hard to see him get mad, but when he do, even hell will bent and bow to his feet. While Anglaeca always show her emotion, but when it her anger comes, she will keep silent and sometimes she can be unpredictable, not only that but she also can be said as reckless and she always said, if someone wish to love her. That person have to love her as what she is and she will do the same things as the person are. But nobody knows that Kayn also have helped her and save her from her own depression, she is grateful for having him in her life and she even said that she never intend to let him go and so is Kayn.

"Eh don't ask me, you're the one who need to sleep. After all you need to drive for about 2 hours to get to me. I don't mind sleep late, at least I still woke up early and refresh" Anglaeca smirked when Kayn rolled his eyes to her.

"Yeah, don't sleep late okay babe. I go to sleep first, love you and I miss you so much. Can't wait to meet you tomorrow babe. Good night hon" Kayn gave a virtual hug and a kiss to Anglaeca which make her giggle and do the same. Her stomach make it flip when she though that she will meet her lover tomorrow.

"NO!" Anglaeca woke up with sweat all over her face, it already 3 years she have those nightmare. The nightmare is still the same just like before.

There are 2 boys in the corner of the cave who try to save a baby from a women clutch and again she can't save the baby from the women who slit the baby neck. The boys keep trying yet it as if something invincible thing holding them at the corner of the cave, when they saw that woman slit the baby's neck, all they can do is close their eyes and hold each other while rock each other.

Somehow Anglaeca heart ache when she sees the boys and the baby, she feel like those 2 boys is related to her. It can't be her ancestor, yet somehow she felt like those 2 is more than that. It felt like they are families, perhaps that 2 boys indeed is her ancestor.

* * *

She look over her phone, she's glad that she still have a lot of time for her to get ready for Kayn to arrive. Before she goes to shower, she cleans the house, does some laundry and took care of her kittens. Just like clockwork, those are her routine whenever she gets to returns her home from her universities.

Both her parents already went to work, but she glad both her parents already been notice that her lover will come, she also glad that both her parents approve her and Kayn. But whenever he came, her stomach turn into butterflies, afraid that her father didn't allow her to have a date with him, it is okay with her, even though she have to return before 7 or 8pm as long she can spend time with him. Both her parents will never allow anyone took they own daughter other than their house.

She know that she is not their own child, but they do took care of her just like their own child, she is also grateful to have an older sister and older brother, even though both of them already married and left her to her adoptive father and mother, yet she didn't mind it.

Since today is Saturday, her adoptive mother working half day only and she is having a problem to choose which dress she should wear. She is not someone who loves to wear a dress, but somehow today she feel like she need to wear a dress.

If anyone who know her saw she wear a dress, they will thought that she already lost her mind. Anyone who know her will never thought that she can wear a dress as she is been known as boyish and no one ever saw her wear one except her own families and her lover, Kayn.

* * *

 **AZev:** Babe what colour you wear today?

Anglaeca reply to Kayn text as he said that he just woke up and perhaps a bit late to meet her, but she is just okay with it, as she know how he is. And she knows that he will need about 2 or 3 cups of energy drink or coffee just to stay awake.

 **KStrahl:** Since when you start to want to wear same colour? Are you okay Ang?

Just saw her text asking what colour he will wear make him feel a bit uncomfortable, he never thought that she will ask that kind of question. After all before this she never once care about wearing same colour or whatsoever.

 **AZev:** Nothing, just this is first time

Kayn started to think something is wrong with his own lover. Yet he keep silent, wish to known where this conversations came into the surface.

 **KStrahl:** I'm wearing a green army colour.

 **AZev:** Okay that is weird, I'm wearing a blue colour and you wearing a green

 **KStrahl:** Are you wishing for us to wear the same colour?

 **AZev:** Nothing, just asking. It's not like I have a green colour clothes. I'm okay with it, I'm just asking

 **KStrahl:** Hahaha, that is why I'm wearing green.

 **AZev:** Okay, now go take your bath. I just finish my breakfast and I need to iron my clothes and took care of the kittens first. I have done all the house works

 **KStrahl:** Hahahaha, okay2. Actually I'm wearing a dark blue

 **AZev:** Okay

Right after he looks over his lover text, he thought why not wear it. She never asked what colour that he wear before, so why not just wear a blue colour as long he get to see her smile and happy.

* * *

"Mom, which dress should I wear? I thought that I want to wear with a black boot that I wear before" Anglaeca look over to her mom, as she asked regarding of which dress she should wear. And she thank god that her mom back home much early today. She is so clueless in the term of girlish wear.

"Let me see what dress you took out from that drawer of yours?" Zofia look over her daughter which dress that she took out.

"Should I wear this royal blue, under knee and sleeve length or this sleeveless wrap dress?" Anglaeca show to her mother the dress that she took out.

"Why not wear the one sleeve length, after all you never wore that dress before. Let me see the boot that you say you wish to wear?"

"The black one mom" Anglaeca point out the boot that she wants to wear on the date.

"Oh okay, did your dad know about Kayn to come here?" Whenever her children about to go out, it is routine the children told them where they're about to go and with whom, so both of them will know.

"Yeah, da knows that Kayn will come by"Anglaeca took the dress and start to iron it

* * *

"When will Kayn come?" Mathew asked his daughter.

"I don't know da, he just send me a text that he just past the liberty village" Anglaeca reply while playing with one of her kittens

Right after she told her dad where is her lover is, both daughter and father hear a car park near to the house, Anglaeca take that as her que to change her clothes.

She didn't need to wear a makeup or cake her face up like any other girl and she is not interest to use it. She only use when there is some occasion that she need to wear, like her graduation on her high school, some family gathering or if one of her relative is getting married. Even Kayn didn't like when she cake up her face, Kayn will surely wipe her face or even splash her face with water. He prefers to see his own lover in her natural habitat as he told her, which he always get a soft slap by Anglaeca.

"Morning uncle" Whenever Kayn saw Anglaeca dad, somehow he feels a bit small. But since he dates his daughter, he will do anything to get his lover father approval. He knows that his lover is just an adopted child. She told him before on they 2 year anniversary that she just an adopted daughter that the couples found her on dark alley, when they hear a baby cry and she on the verge of dying with her neck been slit. The only thing that the couple know is her name, Anglaeca Zev.

The couple brought her to the hospital as soon as possible when they saw her bleed from her neck, and since that day, both couple took her as their 2nd daughter. Kayn never care about her history, all he ever want is only her. He loves her unconditionally no matter whether she is an adopted or not.

"Morning Kayn, come in." Mathew usher Kayn to enter, while Zofia set down water for him and her husband

"So Kayn, where the both of you going to?" Zofia sat next to her husband while asking Kayn where he wishes to go out with her daughter.

"We're going out for movie date, uncle, auntie" Kayn reply with smile on his face while playing with Anglaeca kittens. He always loves Anglaeca houses. THEY always have kittens around her house, right now there is 4 kittens and 3 cats.

"Where is White? I didn't see him anywhere " Kayn love Anglaeca cat White, as his eyes almost like an ice and he quite the playful too.

"Oh he's sleeping under the chair. He have a fever, his nose is quite dry and his body is hot. Aunt just gave him some vitamin and medicine to him. Can you wait for Anglaeca, she's getting ready" Zofia explained, while Mathew looks at Kayn like a predator.

"Yes aunt, it's okay. I will wait" Right after Kayn say that word, Anglaeca out from her room.

"Mom, Da. I go out first" Anglaeca kiss both her mother and dad cheek before she goes out, when she saw her lover face. There is always a butterflies in her stomach, everyone keep asking her what did she see in Kayn. They keep saying that Kayn is skinny and not suit for her, but she never care what other people told her. After all it's her life and not them, if they wish to complain about him, go on. But she will never leave him, he already save her, even though without him notice.

"Don't be late" Mathew told his daughter while look her through her eyes.

"Yes da, I won't be late" Anglaeca reply and out from the house as she enters Kyn orange Audi R8.

* * *

"You look so cute babe" Kayn look over her and kiss her at back of her hand while his other hand holding the steering wheel.

Anglaeca giggle as Kayn kiss her back hand "And you look so handsome too"

"No, I'm fabulous" Kayn wiggle his eyebrows, he know she will take back what she said and he sure her face will fall too but he love to make her laugh and smile. And what he thought is come true, her face fall and slap him playful.

"Okay I take back, you're not handsome and fabulous" Anglaeca laughed at Kayn while he make face but it recovered fast when she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you babe"

"I love you too"

"So what you want to watch? I already picked before, so now you will be the one to pick. What movie you wish to watch?" Kayn asked Anglaeca, while he holding her hand with his free hand. He wish to never let her go of her hand, he keep kissing her hand every second.

He misses her so much, sometimes it makes him heartache to not able to see her or spend time with her. He knows that she understand his job and he is quite grateful to have her in his life.

"Hmm, how about Baby Driver. I wish to watch it, the trailer is not bad too. What do you think Kayn?" Anglaeca look over him and smile her sweet smile whenever she felt his lips on her back hand. She even blush when he start to kiss her back hand while looking at her, he the only one can make her mass blush by only doing the simple thing as kissing a back hand.

"As you wish Ang, how about you look at the time. At least we can have time to have some lunch or dinner. That if the movie ends late" Kayn look straight to the road. But Anglaeca the one who saw the freightliner trucks then Kayn. Kayn try to avoid it but it futile as the driver is drunk, as the freightliner and Kayn car collide, Kayn car start to spin and turn capsized.

Kayn look over Anglaeca, his heart broke to pieces when he saw her blood starts to flow down from her head and her thigh been jammed by metal. He tries to save her even though he know that he is having a broken ribs, legs and fracture hand. For him Anglaeca is more important, he need to save her more than him. He didn't know that the oil from his car start to dripping, without he notice the flame start to lighten.

He start smelled the flame and gasoline, he knows if doesn't acts fast both of them will toast. "Dammit!Ang wake up babe! ANG!" right after he yelled the car start to explode.

* * *

Both Henrik and Niklaus woke up from their dream, yelling their baby sister name. Henrik start to call Niklaus to ask if he got the dream as he got

"Nik!, did you get that dream" Henrik become frantic, he don't want to lose his baby sister for the 2nd time. No he will not lose her again.

"Yes! I got that dream. I will asked one of my witch about this dream and gave her one of Laeca belonging" Niklaus explained what he's about to do to Henrik. Even Niklaus didn't wish to lose his baby sister for the 2nd time, he will do anything to get her back, even to asked his witch to open The Other Side just to have his baby sister back again.

* * *

 **A/N:** To those who have read my NWT before, my apologies as I re edit it as I don't really like the previous work, so I re edit it. Hope you guys enjoy it, awok(yes) don't forget to review.


	4. Something Big

Chapter 2

"Come on wake up please, Anglaeca" Henrik hold her hand while kissing the back of her hand. She's been laying on the bed for over 3 days already, the transition should not take this long time. When the Mikaelsons did the transition, it never take this long, it always took few hours and instead of days.

The day that both Henrik and Niklaus received those dreams, both brothers frantically search their younger sister. Henrik have been asking one of his witch, even Niklaus did the same things.

The one who found Anglaeca is the Quileute shifter, they have found her nearby Red Rock Point, Montana. Which they informed both Originals as fast as they can when they found her. Both brothers glad that there is no one while they found her, she still wear the clothes that she's about to go to have a movie date before both of them fuck up.

Henrik also have been searching for her lover, which he knew that his sister will ask about right after she woke up. Yet he can't find him, it's as if there is some barrier shielding him, which prevent him to be found.

Henrik pace around worried for his little sister, worried that she can't make it. He never thought that the shifter and Isabella know his own little sister. Which he been told by them that Anglaeca been found by a nice couple.

Henrik been stay with his sister, while Niklaus went to Toronto for her sister's 'funeral'. He stop pace around and start to hold his sister hand, while he play with her ring on her index finger, worried still lace on his mind. But the ring on his little sister finger amaze him, as the ring have lapis lazuli stone.

His sister don't need any ring anymore as she's already has her own daylight ring. He wonders who gave it to her and how that person knows that she needs it.

* * *

 **Nik** : How is she? Is she awake yet?

 **Hen** : She didn't wake up yet Nik, I'm getting worried. Even the shifter, Bella, Emily and Kim getting worried. The transition should not take this long. Fuck Nik, it's making me crazy! Where are you now?

 **Nik** : Don't worry brother, I'm on my way. I'm at Seattle, it won't take long for me to Forks.

 **Hen** : Okay brother, I will be waiting.

Henrik hung up the phone while groaning, he could go crazy if this keep going on. He even can't enter to her mind at all, at least he can enter Bella's mind. He wipes his face with his hand, the pack, Emily, Kim and Bella can see how exhausted Henrik is. They also know that he need to drink his blood.

"Can't you enter her mind?" Sam looks over Anglaeca and Henrik with heartache. He's already think Anglaeca as his younger sister. In fact all of the pack already thought of her just like their own sisters.

Emily, Kim and Leah already thought of her as they own sisters. She might be act a little bit crazy and weird, which she call it as a moon moon but she is still family to them. But for Bella, Anglaeca is someone that she respects, yes indeed sometimes she loves to tease Bella, but everyone can see how Bella look Anglaeca, higher than anyone. In fact, Anglaeca is the one who taught her how to cook and do the desserts.

For them Anglaeca is someone who always carefree, she never care about how people see her. She always do whatever she thinks that will gave her joy or so she called being moon moon is much better rather than partying.

Everyone in the reservation and the Forks always say that she will not go anywhere with her attitude and that she will succumb down with bad future. The only one who knows the truth are the pack, Emily, Kim, Bella, the Elders and even Charlie. They knew that she's actually an intelligent girl just a little bit lazy on her bones, a good jewels maker, good pastries even though she hates sweet stuffed, and good in martial arts.

Some of the jewels in the reservation been made by Anglaeca while she stay with them. She's also a good taster in dessert that Emily and Kim made, which always been love so many people in reservation. Not only that she also the one who took cares of Bella when she was child when Renee never care for little Bella on that time.

Even though Bella always call her a gangster because of how many piercing that she have on her ears, Anglaeca will laugh and just say 'yes' whenever Bella asked her that questions. Anglaeca have touched so many people heart and soul, even though in her craziness or moon moones as she said.

"Unfortunately I can't Sam. My witch and Nik have talk to the ancestor and do everything that we can. But I still can't wake her up and even enter her dream" Henrik sigh with frustration while he hold his head with his hand, even the pack can see how defeated Henrik look like.

"She can't be dead right? You told us that her body somehow still have that potion that your mother gave to you guys before. It as if the potion is waiting for the right moment to be activated." Jared look over Henrik while his holding Kim.

"Maybe, the potion did take time to be activated, after all she should be dead when Mathew and Zofia found her. But she didn't die, as both of them brought her to hospital as soon as possible. Maybe that's why it takes time." Bella try to reason so that everyone will not lose hope. Everyone wish for Anglaeca to wake up, when suddenly the shifter and Henrik tense.

"What..what's wrong guys?" Emily looks over Sam and the others

Henrik face broke with wide grin when he hear Anglaeca gasp, even the shifter face have a big grin when they hear it. Right before they were about to go greet Anglaeca, Niklaus arrive.

"How is she? Is she awake already?" Niklaus look everyone with breathless, this is the first time their saw the big bad hybrid breathless. But that moment broke by Emily and Bella

"They hear she gasp just moment ago, we want to go look at her"

"Thank you Emily, Bella. But it is best that the rest of you wait over here. She is new vampire, the hunger will took over her.."Before Niklaus finish his sentence, the pack, Henrik and him start to tense and try to hide Bella, Emily and Kim when they heard a footstep go downward to the living room.

"I don't think so, but I will agree with him, I don't wish to lose control. So a vampire now? But I guess it will be a no, as I can feel some magic but there is something else inside of me..but oh well whatever it is that sure is 'fish' up. So may I asked where did you buried Kayn?" Anglaeca look over the pack, Niklaus and Henrik while she leans near the wall.

"Hello brothers, it is quite nice to meet you and perhaps a good afternoon too. So anyone care to explain to me, what the actual 'fish' is happening right now? By the way I don't wish to swear when I just woke up. So do care to tell me, what is the 'fish' happening over here, please? But, I guess explanation need to be done right after I back from feeding cuz my throat feel a bit of itch right now. Brothers, care to join me?" Anglaeca look at Niklaus and Henrik, while she raised her brow at the pack, Emily, Kim and Bella. The brothers look at their little sister with awe, they never aspect that their little sister will remember them.

"Okay fine, how about Emily, Kim, Chica, and Ylva do something in the kitchen. While the guys..umm well I don't know, scratch your butt I guess?" Right after she said that, a 'hey' sound by the pack and a giggle by the girls can be heard.

The Mikaelson brothers still look at her with awe and jaw drop face. But when she look at Niklaus and Henrik, they can saw through her eyes, that she still recognize them just like those 1000 years ago.

"That will be lovely, let's feed you first. We need to complete the transition" Niklaus usher Anglaeca and Henrik outside, while Anglaeca do the 'okay' sign.

* * *

Right after the siblings return from hunting, Anglaeca sat on the couch. "So, start talking. I need to know almost everything" Anglaeca cross her hand over her chest while looking at Henrik and Niklaus. The pack didn't wish to interrupt the siblings moment, thus their take their time to patrol at the outside while the girls at the kitchen, making something for the pack and the Mikaelson to eat.

The tribe of Quileute have respected the Mikaelsons as they do help them when the Cold Ones attack the tribe. They even heard the stories of the Mikaelsons or as known as Originals, where they been known as to always keep their word. They might be deadly, but The Mikaelsons is known for keeping their words.

"Okay, but we want you to not disturb us when we tell you this story. Not even the slightest, can you do that? If you have some question, you need to refrain and wait till we finish the stories. Alright? Alright" Anglaeca only shrug her shoulder and lean back to the sit as Niklaus and Henrik explain everything to her.

* * *

"So correct me if I'm wrong, me madre (mother) have some fucking fit just because I will be more stronger and much badass in this fucking damn witchy juju buju stuff. So~~ she try to kill me and teleport me in this current centuries and now voilah I'm here with two of my familia while the others is being dagger and the other one is ran like a fucking damn chicken without a head because he thought that my blondie brother over here throw our other siblings in that deep oceana. Hmmm, well I must say that sure is fuck up, but the answer of mine is, okay." Both Niklaus and Henrik look at her with shocked as they didn't even talked about the other siblings have been daggered and that Elijah thought Niklaus throw their families in ocean. All of what Anglaeca said is accurate by 100% in Henrik scale.

"Ang, how do you know all about that?" Henrik asked

"Yeah, the answer about that is, while I'm in that coma stated and my spirit is flying around follow the wind. For some odd reason I've been having a flashback of what you guys have done in those 3 days. Damn I must say that is like having nice movies of your own. Oh don't worry Nik, I do understand the reason of you dagger them. But you know, I'm sure Eli miss our other siblings." Anglaeca look down while holding her hand together but start to take a deep breath and look over Niklaus and Henrik.

"So now it's my turn" Anglaeca smile innocently to her brothers, thus she told them that about her memories been blocked out, it as if act like some sort of protection to her mind so she will not turn into crazy and before she been send to the current centuries. Eshter make her drink the elixir to turn them an Original. But the different is, somehow the elixir that she been forced to drank is been alter and she don't know how. But somehow she can felt that, there is something inside her saying she is more than vampire and witch hybrid, perhaps she is the first of tribrid. But that one is doesn't matter for her right now, she told them that Eshter not only try to kill her before, but she also has been abusing Anglaeca too. Which make both brother growls when they heard that, they never thought that Eshter been abusing her before.

"Oh by the way, the cause of the two of you can't move is perhaps been done by me. But at the same time, it also not by me. I don't know but something telling me that I should not be worried anything on that time, that also include about something at the back of your mind told all of you to not tell what you guys saw in that vision to madre (mother). Sorry about that, but I'm not sorry at all for telling you this" Anglaeca look at her two brothers dead in the eyes. Which make Niklaus look at her with understanding, his little sister didn't know that she might or might do to them, after all she just a baby, even Henrik understand it.

"We understand Laeca, it is not your fault for those to be happen, if the voice said that you should not worry anything, so be it. What we care now is that you are here with us" before Niklaus can finish it, Anglaeca hug him as tight as she can be and start to cry for her brother understanding, while Henrik pat her and caress her head. Both brothers hate to see their little sister sad, but their can't help it to just let her cry.

They can tell that their little sister have been blaming herself for not able to tell them anything and for not able to control her magic too. The girls heard Anglaeca cry, before they can say anything. Bella is the one who shook her head and asked them to resume what they do, Bella never saw Anglaeca cry, but when she do, she will make sure that nobody know about it except for today.

* * *

"By the way brothers, what the two of you doing in the woods on that time?" Anglaeca smile sweetly to her brothers and Jared accidentally saw those smile and start to shudder.

"You guys better tell her the truth, those smile is a devil smile"

Niklaus and Henrik look at Jared with furrow, as wondering why did Jared shuddered and what did he meant by 'devil smile'

"Well we just take a walked and have some fresh air"

"Having some fresh air eh?"

"Yeah, that's true"

"Oh, so the two of you having a fresh air, in the middle of 3 in the morning. That sure is quite…fresh, don't you think?"

Anglaeca smile sweetly, but her eyes showing that the two of them will be having a pure torture that she will be given to them. Just seeing her eyes gleam and think about torturing them, is enough making them having a cold sweat.

Bella saw Henrik eyes asking for help, without thinking anything "Tegija, boys, the food is ready!"

Anglaeca narrow her eyes to Bella, which Bella smile sheepishly as she been caught by Anglaeca. She know that she can't lie anything with Anglaeca, between herself and Anglaeca. She will agreed with others that Anglaeca is more observant than herself.

"That sure quite sneaky of you Chica, don't think I don't know what you trying to do Bella"

Bella gulped when Anglaeca said those, Anglaeca rarely called her name, it always 'chica this and chica that'. Whenever Anglaeca called name, it always meant business and she also rarely being serious. Serious Anglaeca is the scariest thing Bella have seen.

* * *

"That smells nice, do tell me chica, is that the smell of mushroom soup that I taught you how to do it?"

"Yup, and some garlic bread Swan style, chicken parmesan, Lauv-a cake, pancake stuffed with beef and onions topped with melted mozzarella too"

Anglaeca blinked her eyes vigorously when she heard what Bella said but at the same time, she wondering on how the fuck that the pack can eat those stuffed. Even herself can't finished all of that, the amount of food on the island that is right front of her is enough to make her green.

Anglaeca took a bowl of mushroom soup and four garlic bread and start to sat right front of her brothers which their face still plant on the floor.

"Brothers, can I asked you something?"

The brothers ears perked up. "Go on, what do you wish to ask?" Henrik said.

"Where is Kayn?" Anglaeca said straight to the point, she didn't see why she need to hide and she will not hide anything about him to her siblings.

Both Henrik and Niklaus look each other, they know that their sister will asked that question eventually, but never thought that it will be much earlier.

Niklaus and Henrik pull their sister to side hug, and start to explain that the only one who they found is only her and there is no one else beside her. They also have search all around the area where they found her. Anglaeca only nod her head and start to walk away from her brothers before saying her 'thank you'. If the both of them are not vampire, they will never hear what she said.

Both brothers vowed to themselves that they will find this Kayn guy, even though they don't like it at all, but for they little sister, they will do it. If not because what Kayn have done to their little sister, the both of them will let it be. But Kayn have helped their little sister from depression, and they will do anything just to make sure that they little sister not succumb into depression again.

"By the way sister dear, we need to find you a daylight ring!" Niklaus say which make Anglaeca look at him oddly.

"Why do I need a daylight ring?"

"So that you can walk on daylight" Niklaus answered with duh tone.

"Nik, she already have her own daylight ring"

"Wait, what? How did you know?"

Before Henrik can say anything, Anglaeca is the one who reply by showing the ring that she's wearing. "Because I'm wearing it and I'm the one who made it. I'm sure Henrik saw it while waiting for me to woke up and the one that I'm wearing is my first project. I have two rings for my first project, the first is the one that I'm wearing right now and the other I gave it to Kayn. I have other daylight jewels too, like the earrings that I'm wearing right now, the necklace and the choker too" Anglaeca show the ring, necklace, choker and her earrings to her brothers.

Both brothers look at her weirdly as she have quite lot of accessories on herself. But when the brothers saw scars behind that choker, they keep silent. It's as if they know that their little sister wearing those choker to hide her scars.

"Wait did you say you made it?" Both brothers said in unison, they never expect that their little sister know how to make jewels.

"Erm, yeah..why?"

Both brothers face broke into wide grin, they never expect that creativeness run in Mikaelsons blood. But what the brothers almost have a heart attack is her earrings, if the both of them are human being, they sure that the two of them is on the way to hospital right now.

There is 3 pairs of pierce on each of they little sister ears but at different length. On left ear, there is at lobe and two at helix meanwhile on right ear, it's at lobe, upper lobe and on helix.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mystic Fall woods, Kayn woke up with grunt. He looks around to search for his lover, but Anglaeca is nowhere to be found.

"Oh fuck, where the hell I am? Fuck, must find Anglaeca"

Kayn feel like his head about to split open. Again he looks around as he try to find way out of the woods or anyone, hope there is somebody out there who can help him. As he looks up the sky, he glad that it's not dark just yet, he looks all over his body. He hoped he didn't have any injuries, but then suddenly it hit him like a train. Before the car explode, if his not mistaken he have quite heavily injured but now, it as if nothing happen to him at all.

Suddenly he hears someone walk into his way, Kayn look all over to find a stick or anything for him to defend himself. He hoped it's not a wild animal or he will totally fuck up. He pleased when he saw 2 people walked to his way, it's a dark hair with blue eyes while the other is copper hair with blue eyes. As Kayn slowly approach them, both brothers stop when they heard someone walk to their way.

"Excuse me, but may I know where I am?" Kayn raise both of his hands showing that he didn't mean anything. Both brothers look at Kayn with wonder, as to why he in the wood.

"You're in Mystic Fall, who are you?" Stefan narrow his eyes, both brothers try to decode who he is and why he in the middle in of the wood.

"How? What?" Kayn shook his head while his hand stumbles to the trees.

"Wow, wow easy there man. What is the last thing that you remember?" Damon and Stefan blur to Kayn, when they saw Kayn stumble to trees. Kayn look over Damon and Stefan when he take a deep breath and start to spill it.

"The last thing that I remember, I was driving a car with my lover beside me, then suddenly a drunk freightliner drove recklessly and were collide with each other. My car started to spin and turn capsized. I saw my lover knock out with blood flaw down from her head. I tried to save her but I can't because I was injured from the crash. Then I smelled a flame and gasoline. In my head I was thinking, if I don't act fast, both of us will be ashes. Suddenly a bright flash came at me and on that time, we're at Toronto, Canada. How the fuck did I been blow to here, Mystic Falls. Not only is that, now that I look over myself, there no injured at all. What in the actual fuck just happened? I can't just heal like that, those injured take about 6 weeks to heal" Kayn shook his head, while Damon and Stefan look at each other as if this man right in front of them is crazy. How come a vampire didn't know that he himself a vampire?

"You're a vampire, that's why you can heal duh" Damon looks at Kayn as if he is crazy while Kayn look at Damon as if he just out his mind.

"What the fuck, a vampire? No. I'm a human. What makes you think I'm a vampire!?"

"Then how about you stand on the sun over there, let us see whether you become a beacon or not" Stefan hit Damon head when he said those to Kayn. Kayn look at the brothers with sceptical look, but stood to the sun just as they say. Right after he stood to the sun, Kayn walk away from the sun when it starts to sizzle him as he hiss from pain. He wonders as to how he becomes a vampire.

"Do you drink any vampire blood? Is your lover a vampire?" Stefan looks at Kayn with sympathetic eyes, while Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan felt bad for him, he wonder if that man lover is a vampire. How could his lover do that to him, she should told him the truth and also the lover should not left him alone. But then Stefan wonder, on how the heck the man who is from Toronto land on Mystic Falls. That sure is far blow up.

"No, she's not a vampire. She's a human. I never drink a vampire blood, to be totally honest I never saw one except right now, which is right front of me" Kayn try to think on how he become a vampire yet he still don't have any hint on how he become one.

"Well isn't that quite lovely. Newly vampire" Stefan looks over Damon with narrow eyes.

"By the way I'm Stefan Salvatore and that sarcastic black hair is my big brother"

"Damon Salvatore" Damon reply with smug face while holding his hand to Kayn, which Kayn took it and hold Damon hand

"Kayn Strahl, nice to meet you" Kayn introduce himself, Stefan and Damon told Kayn all the vampirism that he need to know. They even willing to help him while go through the process of the vampirism.

Damon agree to teach him on how to feed, he even willing to help him to get a daylight ring, which Kayn refuse it as he already have the ring with lapis lazuli. Both brothers look at him weirdly right after he shows the ring, it's quite neatly made and different from any kind of rings that they ever saw.

The ring is in celtic motif in the middle of it which is made by lapis lazuli. To be honest, both brothers look at the ring with awe, they never see something like that. Kayn told them, that his lover made it for him for her project. He even told them about his lover as jewels maker, and the ring that both brothers look is the one that she made for him. Stefan the one who saw the name in the ring 'K.S & A.Z', he shows it to Damon.

"What is your lover's name?" Damon asked Kayn while he admires the design of the ring that Kayn showed to him. The design is so detail, he can see the love of this Kayn lover to him.

"Her name is Anglaeca Zev" Kayn said with love lace in his voice. Both brothers look at each other's, they can hear the love in his voice when he say her name. They can tell how much love he has for his lover, somehow they felt so ashamed on themselves. Stefan can feel that his love to Elena will not match on how Kayn love on this Anglaeca girl

"That sure is unique name, can you tell us how she look like?" Damon gave back the ring to Kayn while Kayn told him on how Anglaeca look like, a pale white with smooth skin, green eyes, her pink lips, her blonde hair and how her smile can bright his entire life.

She might be slim but she also strong, Kayn even told them how strong she is and how she have won so many martial arts contest. Kayn eyes shone bright when he talked about Anglaeca, Damon and Stefan can see it. But when Kayn start talk about how strong she is and how she have won quite a lot of martial arts contest, both of them shudder when they hear it.

"Well man, you sure have found a deadly women there" Damon pat on Kayn shoulder, he glad that his interest to damsel in distress. While Stefan imagines how this Anglaeca will look like when she's mad, the thought of this Kayn lover when she mad sure will be scary.

"We will help you find your lover Kayn, but for now how about we get you out from this wood" Stefan tries to not think about this Anglaeca girl, while Damon look at Stefan with sceptical look. But then he let out a loud sigh, he can't let the newly vampire alone in this wood, mostly to this Kayn guy. He looks totally lost without his lover, as if she is his anchor.

* * *

Elijah woke up from his dream, he look so confused as to wonder who this girl that he dream of is. Somehow he feels like he have saw this teenage somewhere. While he starts to think, then like a cold ice has been thrown to him, he remembers it. The vision is just like how he touches his baby sister, Anglaeca. Everything came crushing like a wall brick, when he remembers again another vision that his baby sister show to him before she died. It's the name of places, Forks, Washington. The dream that he saw to show the teenage girl and that name places, it's as if she wish for him to go there.

He woke up Jonas and Luka for information that he have just received and it is indeed the girl in that dream of him wish for him to go to this Forks, Washington. It seems that, searching for Niklaus have to wait and meet this girl. He wonders why the girl wishes to meet him. Yet he didn't know that something big will enter into his life again.


	5. Siblings & Past

Chapter 3

Elijah stood front of the house just like in his dream. He wondered on why those dream lead him in this small town, not only that he wished to have his answer and in those dreams there is a teen who look just like Anglaeca.

Not only that his heart also been pulled into this small town. Who even gave a town with a silver wear as they own town, it just so absurd. Elijah shook his head and starts to knock the door, he didn't know that he will find Niklaus in this small town as Niklaus is not one who love to do small things, everything always grand for Niklaus and to see Niklaus in this small town doesn't seem right. In fact he even takes by surprise to see him in this small town, but the pull is so strong, in fact there are 2 pull.

One is in this house that Niklaus reside and meanwhile another is one of the houses that have a police cruiser that he just past few minutes before he arrive to Niklaus house.

"Why hello there dear brother, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Hello to you too Niklaus, it seems that I didn't expect to see you in this small town as well"

Niklaus narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out on how did Elijah found him. He didn't left any sign of where did he go, he still wonder on how Elijah found him. Niklaus sure that his brother will try to kill him, after all he still think that their siblings been thrown into a deep ocean just how Anglaeca told him.

He is willing to be the bad a guy so he can save his families from Mikael. Right after Anglaeca 'death', Mikael reverted back like to his old-self, but there's only one man who he wish for him to be a dad of him and his siblings. The others also agreed on what Niklaus have thought on that time, Eerikki Ove. That man have showed them the father love that they have been crave for.

Right before Niklaus about to reply, both brothers heard a loud bang a few curses at the back of the house. Both brothers look at each other with questioning look, worried marred on their faces. Without thinking anything, Niklaus let Elijah enter the house.

Right after both brother walked to the wood on their back house, both brothers been greet with quite an interesting view, Niklaus try as hard as he can to not snicker on his little brother while Elijah look at Henrik and the blonde girl with wide eyes.

Henrik is on the ground while Anglaeca pin him and her right hand on punch stated next to Henrik head while the left hand on Henrik chest. Elijah woke up from his shocked stated when he saw how pale Henrik face and his eyes bulge out, meanwhile Niklaus start to snigger when he see their sister smirk face.

Upon seeing the blonde girl, Elijah somehow can't believe on what he just saw, there she is in her glory, his little sister that he thought died one thousand years ago was pinning Henrik on the ground with smirk on her face. It just like how the vision that he received one thousand years ago, a teenage girl pinning on Henrik with smirk on her face and not only that he also somehow can't wrap his mind when he sees around him, even Niklaus somehow can't believe what he saw.

There is so many holes on the ground, as if been thrown by some sort of an explosion. Niklaus look over his sister with bewildered as to how there is holes on the ground. Something is click when he look over Anglaeca again, he can tell that Henrik must have done something to make Anglaeca snap. He remembered what Zofia and Mathew have told him about Anglaeca. Even the medal that they have in that house already explain everything to him, their sister is sure is a good fighter.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Niklaus try to hold his smile, he knew that Henrik must did something to Anglaeca.

"He/She do it first" Anglaeca and Henrik stand up and point on each other with their pouty face. Meanwhile Niklaus trying so hard to not laugh at both of them.

While Elijah somehow still can't found his voice as he try to decrypted the event about his little sister death, he wonder on who's baby did they mother took and make it look like his baby sister. Yet on the same time he try not to laugh on Anglaeca pouty face and his little brother and little sister bickering.

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No I did not"

"Yes"

"No!"

Niklaus only can shook his head, and took a deep breath while looking at Henrik with narrowed eyes. Henrik saw it and again try to justice himself.

"What I'm innocent, I was just about to teach her how to protect herself. So I showed some trick to her. I didn't know she is so freaking damn strong. Even though I'm an Original but I know it will be damn hurt to have a hole on my body. Can't you see the mess that she have done?" Henrik dust his clothes and explained to Niklaus.

"Oh really? I'm sure you hit some of her button there" Niklaus wiggle his brow to Anglaeca. Right after she saw that, she have this mischief smirk on her face. She didn't expect that Nik know about her martial arts.

"Yeah he did, he even brag about skill and what not. I thought why not show him some 'move'" Anglaeca wiggle her brow at Niklaus.

Both Henrik and Anglaeca didn't saw Elijah yet, they keep on bickering about the hole and regarding of protect themself until Elijah clear his throat. Both siblings stop abruptly when they saw Elijah.

Henrik can't believe what he just saw and try to hide Anglaeca, but SHE'S on the other hand smirks when she saw him and start to jumped at Elijah which make both Nik and Henrik eyes turned like an owl. Those actions took Elijah by surprise, he didn't expect that his baby sister will jump over him.

"Elijah!You came at last!"

Hearing what their little sister said make Niklaus and Henrik look at her with cautious. As they worried that she will side with Elijah.

"What do you mean by that Ang?" Niklaus look worried while Henrik hand turn to knuckle. "I suggest you explained to us, sister dear."

"Oh I call him through dream, which I actually didn't know it will be like 'ya' plus I think he should know the truth about others. I'm sure if we tell Elijah the truth, he will understand and after all, isn't it supposed to be 'always and forever'? So we should do as what the promise been said? Oh by the way, nobody will understand if we took it through our own hand. Especially Eli over here, so I guess the truth is much better. Don't you think Eli? Oh don't worry, I didn't side with either of yah. All I care is that our families are back like before, except...well you know what I about to say and I'm sure the two of you know what I mean" Anglaeca look over to her brother with hope that Niklaus and Henrik will tell Elijah the truth, she didn't wish for her siblings to end up hating each other. It broke her heart.

Niklaus sigh and look over Anglaeca, he know from the look of her eyes. It's an eye of hope, she hope that her siblings will be together again, and he know how it break her heart just seeing them hate each other.

If anybody say him that he is whipped, he will killed them. But the truth is, he do whipped but only to his baby sister and no one else...maybe. Even Henrik saw that the look of his little sister, it's not like he didn't want to settle down their fight with Elijah. It just that the two of them hate to be betrayed again.

"Okay, I will tell the truth. Both you and Henrik better get inside and take a bath. Now I'm also need to take care of our backyard. It's not like I don't mind it, but I'm sure that you have scared the shifter with this view" Niklaus usher the two of them to the house and complaint about their backyard. This make Anglaeca burst with happiness and start to kiss Nik and Elijah cheek before she enter the house.

"So Nik, Elijah, should I kiss yours cheek too before I go inside?" Henrik taunt both of his brothers with smirk while both of them look at him with narrow eyes and growl which only make Henrik laugh out loud.

"I guess its retale time"

"Yes that will be lovely"

* * *

Both brothers have a good discussion and Elijah have forgive Nik for daggering their siblings. Both brothers also agreed that they will undagger them right after Mikael been taken care. Nik also tell him about how he and Henrik found Anglaeca and about what just happened to her one thousand years ago.

Elijah is beyond mad, as been lied by their mother about their little sister death and the cause of it is because their mother jealousy of his little sister will be a powerful witched.

* * *

Henrik came out from his room and look at both of his brothers at the island with ease. He love his siblings and he is quite happy with what he see right front of him. Both brothers talked just like THE old time, telling jokes to each other and talked about Forks name. Right after he sat on island and trying to eat his breakfast, suddenly he felt someone at his back. Henrik spun and punch it as hard as he can.

"WHAT THE FUCK! What was that for! What did I do to deserve this punch!" Anglaeca rub her cheek with bewildered face, she wonder what she do to receive a punch. Elijah and Niklaus looked to their younger sibings with alarmed when they hear that Henrik punch Anglaeca and look at him murderous.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Henrik look so pale while holding his hand to chest, he can't believe he just punch his own sister.

"DO WHAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME!"

"DAMN YOU'RE SO SILENCE, WILL YOU MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALKED RIGHT BEHIND ME OR SOMEONE! IF I WAS A HUMAN I BET I WILL BE HAVING A HEART ATTACK AND DIED IN INSTANT" Henrik put his hand on his chest, his undead heart almost flew out from his mouth.

Who ever thought an original like him almost have a heart attack, both Nik and Elijah only can shook THEIR head. But to be honest even the both of them didn't heard Anglaeca walk in.

"WELL TOO BAD YOU WON'T!IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WALK AS SILENT AS WIND!GEEZ" Anglaeca sat next to Henrik and look over both her older brothers. She's happy to see them reconciled, so no longer flood in the families.

Right after the four of them having a good breakfast, Nik asked Anglaeca what she going to do on her free time. Nik and Henrik wish to show Elijah around the place. As she said she is going to do some shopping for her room, Nik gave her jewels box which her adoptive families gave it to him.

Niklaus didn't know what it was and he didn't wish to open it as Zofia and Mathew told him that Anglaeca will protect IT with her dear life.

Anglaeca look with wide eyes and start to hug it with her dear life. "Oh my baby! Mama so happy to have you back on mama side"

"What is inside of it, Anglaeca?" Elijah looks at Anglaeca with wonder, even Henrik and Niklaus wish to know what it was.

Anglaeca didn't say anything about it, but show it to them what the content in the box is.

"Wow! Did you make these entire jewels, sister dear? This is quite specific if you may ask"

"It's custom-made, where did you get this idea Ang?"

"It is indeed, the design is quite detail too in every each of jewels. By the way it is true what I heard? That you make all of this Anglaeca?"

Henrik, Niklaus and Elijah look at the jewels with awe as the design, the stones and everything with quite specific. Not only that it's been made with so detail.

"Yes I make all of these jewels Henrik! I'm not sure where I get the ideas, as it just come out of nowhere and puff it just happen. Yes Elijah, I'm the one who made all of these jewels and thank you for the compliment too" Anglaeca face burn to shade of red while she mumble 'thank you'

* * *

"Come on Ang, how long we need to be here?" Henrik holding her bag of clothing

"Why you didn't buy that dress Ang? If about money, you don't have to be worry. We Mikaelsons can afford it" Niklaus point on the peach summer dress.

"I do agree with Niklaus, you need to have some dress in your wardrobe. All that you bought is a man clothing and just few girl clothes. All of your bags also mostly a t-shirt, a band t-shirt, jeans and shorts too" Elijah look over her shopping bag, somehow he can't fathom how different Anglaeca and Rebekah are.

Rebekah more girly and always dress to kill, while Anglaeca more relax and didn't care much about being girly, fact she's more to boyish and a bit tomboy and not only that, this is the first time he ever see a girl didn't wish to have any dress in their wardrobe.

"Oh shut it the three of you. I will buy it when I saw something that really make me attract to it and for the money, I also can afford it, after all I'm a jewel maker duh." Anglaeca look over her brothers with smile, before she can continue to say anything she stop abruptly, which make the three brothers look at her and wonder why she stop walking.

"Oh helvete (hell), I found it!" Anglaeca squeal like a little girl and start to run to music store, which make the three of them look at her confused, but shrug it away.

As they enter the store, Anglaeca already test the guitar bass. Henrik look at her with awe, who ever thought that his little sister is good with bass. Right after she tests the guitar, she squeals again while testing the drum. Which make the three of them have to cover their ears as how loud it is with their sensitive ears.

"I will take this guitar bass and the drum, oh do send to this address"

Niklaus look with alarmed when he saw Anglaeca showed the address. Elijah meanwhile look at her with bewildered, he thought that indeed both girls of Mikaelsons are different, just like sky and earth.


	6. Memory and Opportunity

Chapter 4

Eerikki Ove Memory

"Please, my love leaves Mikael and stay with me. Bring the children with you and stay with me. I will protect you, your child and our little fella. We can be a family, your children love me to be their Pa, plus having our bundle of joy incoming will make them joy too" Eerikki touch Eshter flat stomach.

He loved her children with his whole heart, he wish to have his own families for A long time. He's been living in this new world for so long, even he didn't know how old he is anymore.

He been known as a lone warlock for quite sometimes and he have been shift his appearance for countless times too, he didn't wish to been known by anyone, he sure that other people will suspect something if he didn't age at all.

But Eshter, she's the one that have open his heart and loved him. The one that he open so much other than his best friend, Ansel. He knew that his best friend is a werewolves, but that didn't bother him at all. To be honest Ansel quite thankful to him as he saved him from death by some poison which is quite deadly to kill in few hours. Since then both men have become a good friends for quite a while. Eerikki also know that Ansel have a son with a witched that he have affair, he just didn't know that witch will be Eshter.

"You know that I can't my love Erik. If I leave him, he will do everything with his power to get me back, I don't want him to kill you my Erik. Please I can't bear to see you die" Eshter caress his cheek with love, but deep down Eshter wish to kill him. The reason Eshter getting closer to Eerikki is just for his magic. She been giving this façade just to get close to Eerikki. She need to get close to Eerikki for her to gain his magic so that she can have her older daughter Freya back and to become the most strongest witched.

She didn't care what kind of method she been using as long she can gain the power that she wish, even she have to have his offspring. She will do it in order to become the strongest witched and after she gain the magic she will kill this child. She not afraid to kill this demon inside of her, not even the slightest.

But what Eshter didn't know is that, Eerikki have been curse for not accept a love that been given to him. Eerikki never told Eshter those curse, as the curse will make him turn into something that look so horrified even though it take a form of a human being but what the different is the hard skin with a long claw on each finger, an irregular jagged teeth and his eyes will turn into full white, not only that it also make Eerikki have to eat a human being.

Eerikki didn't try to release from the curse, as he adapt to it and accept it. The human that he been feeding is mostly the criminal and he didn't always have to turn to be that horrid creature, as he only need to turn only once a month in the full moon just like a werewolves. Ansel and one of the witched that Eerikki taught know about his curse. They have been taking care of him when he have to turn into that horrid creature, thus the curse is no longer a curse for Eerikki as it have become his other half.

"It's getting late my love, I should return or Mikael will search for me. I do not wish to harm the children and ours. Please do take care my love" Eshter kiss his cheek and move out from his cabin with hast, when she's far from the cabin, Eshter wipe her mouth with vigorously and start to glare to her stomached that held Eerikki offspring.

* * *

"Come out Ayana, I know you there"

"How did you know that I am here Erik?"

"Are you underestimating me, my dear Bennet?"

"No of course not, master. I never intend to underestimate you" Ayana replied with worried lace on her voice. She didn't intend to underestimate her mentor, the person who have teach her more about magic and also one of her friend too.

Eerikki laughed when he heard the worried on Ayana voice. "Now now my little Bennet, do tell me what have make you to come to my humble abode?"

"Huh?" Ayana look at Eerikki with weirdly, he never speak like that, hearing it making her a little bit goosebumps and not only that, hearing he to speak like that making him a creepy. Eerikki not someone to use to speak like those, he is someone who will speak with bluntness, yet his weirdly speech sometimes make her more calmed.

"Ok that it, enough with humble way of speak, that's make my skin creep. So tell me what do you want Ayana, it must be something important that you came to me. After all aren't you the one who claimed that you are 'the powerful' witch" Eerikki make a quote air when he speak about the powerful.

Those actions only make Ayana giggle, she have been friends with Eerikki since she was a child and not only that, he also have become her mentor in the witchcraft. He's also the one who taught her to make her own style in witchcraft. She and Ansel is the only being know that he wish to have a families, even though she never see this Ansel and didn't know that he is a werewolves but that doesn't mean she will think him differently.

But those thought of her can be wait as right now she need to warned him regarding of Eshter. Indeed she is her prodigy, but she need to warned Eerikki, after all he have help her quite a lot, in fact almost all her life.

"There you go, that is more to the Erik that I know. You gave me a goosebumps when you speak politely. You're not the type who love to be polite, you always talked whatever you want, in fact You're the most bluntness person I ever seen" Ayana still chuckles and she started to laugh harder when she saw Eerikki huff and fold his hand to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah laugh as much as you want child. Now tell me why do you come here for. I can senses something is bothering you"

Ayana sighed and ask Eerikki since when he lost the power to see the future and the power to read mind. This cause Eerikki become alarmed, he wonders since when did lost it. But what have Ayana told him another course, it make him even more angrier than ever which cause him start to shift, his features change to dark, his blue eyes turn to white like a demon eyes, his mouth stretch showing his sharp teeth, even his voices have become deeper and rougher.

" **How dare this little youngest fooled me, not only that she's having my child just to have my power. Oh honey you don't know who are you dealing with. My dear Bennet, I must thank you for telling me this but I wish for you to forget this conversations with me. I do apologize first** " Eerikki snap his finger right front of Ayana's face, which make her slump and fall asleep.

" **My love, you haven't known what kind of hell you have brought upon yourself. I will make sure my childrens are safe, that include in that little tummy of yours. You have brought hell upon yourself my love, if you think you can fooled me well this fooled will make you look like a fooled by your own games** "

End of memories

Anglaeca gasped, she sweat from the dream that she have. Never she thought that her own mother willing to do such a thing just to have powerful magic and that man Eerikki, that man is her own father and not Mikael. She also never thought that her own mother willing to kill her right after she got the power that she wish to have, how cold blood Eshter can be.

It seems this Eerikki guy in her dream love her, also she never expected that man thought her own siblings as his own children. Anglaeca head start to pound so hard which cause a bad headache. She walked out from her bed and starts to grab her bass guitar, the headache is getting worse, she rub her temple just to ease the pain but it become fruitless which she fall to the floor.

Since She didn't want her siblings to know that she having a painful headache as she received a memories of a man that know to be her father and become worried when they try to woke her up, an idea just come out of nowhere, sing. If she sing, no one will know that she is in pain, thus she started to sing as loud as she can while playing her bass guitar on floor.

Like A Storm – Pure Evil

Wipe that smile off your face  
You immaculate disgrace  
'Cause heaven knows  
A prayer won't save you now

You wear the halo of a saint  
To hide the venom of a snake  
Built your kingdom on a lie  
So watch it all come crashing down now

You prophet of hate  
You profit from faith  
Truth-less, two-faced, two bit  
Fuckin' hypocrite

How does it feel?  
How does it feel?  
The day has come  
To pay for what you've done  
Sinner revealed  
Tell me how does it feel?  
So pure within your soul  
Pure evil

If your blackened heart believes  
In the righteous words you speak  
You know heaven will send hell for you  
And bring you to your knees

You prophet of hate  
You profit from faith  
Truth-less, two-faced, two bit  
Fuckin' hypocrite

How does it feel?  
How does it feel?  
The day has come  
To pay for what you've done  
Sinner revealed  
Tell me how does it feel?  
So pure within your soul  
Pure evil

So pray to your god  
Pray for your soul  
Pray as your throne burns slowly  
Pray to your god  
Pray for your soul  
Pray as your throne burns slowly now

How does it feel  
How does it feel?  
The day has come  
To pay for what you've done  
Sinner revealed  
Tell me how does it feel?  
Truthless, two-faced, two bit  
Fuckin' hypocrite  
How does it feel  
Tell me how does it feel?  
So pure within your soul  
Pure evil

The day has come  
To pay for what you've done  
Pay for what you've done  
What you've done, what you've done

Deep inside, Anglaeca thought the song is quite ironically the same of what Eshter have done to her siblings, her father and lastly of course to herself too. This song also quite ironically almost the same what she have done to her 3rd brother, Niklaus. Just think about her siblings make her smile grew wider, the headache is getting better a little bit. But when she thought of her siblings, she wish to give them something that will make them remember her gratefulness, Anglaeca is the type of who love to do something differently from others, thus she just sing another song that she thought it is quite the same of what just happen to her.

Ends With A Bullet – I'm Alive

Here I stand on the edge  
Now I'm barely hanging on, hanging on  
Where did life go wrong, go wrong  
Life is pain, you better get used to it  
Remember that it'll always be there

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free  
I'm alive  
thanks to you  
Now I can see what's hurting me

I lived my darkest day  
Goldest day this is my apology  
I was dead inside until I met you

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free and alive

I hope you find what you're looking for  
You know I'll be standing next you  
All the way  
Every day  
Life is pain  
you better get used to it  
Remember that it'll always be there

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free  
I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can see what's hurting me

I lived my darkest day  
Goldest day this is my apology  
I was dead inside until I met you

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free and alive

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free  
I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can see what's hurting me

I lived my darkest day  
Goldest day this is my apology  
I was dead inside until I met you

I'm alive  
Thanks to you  
Now I can breathe  
I feel so free and alive

Both Elijah and Niklaus look at each other when they hear Anglaeca sing, while Henrik walk slowly to her room and open up her door slowly. The brothers saw that Anglaeca sing while playing her newly guitar bass but when Anglaeca spun and look at them, her smile spread on her face, when the part 'I'm alive, thanks to you, now I can breathe, I feel so free and alive' she pointed it to her three brothers.

The three of them blushed when their sister's point at them, they listen the song that their little sister sang till the very end. Somehow they can tell that's how their little sister say thank you. The brother is in awe stated when she keep sing, even though the genre of the song is not the kind of Elijah and Niklaus like to hear, but the lyrics is enough to make them warm deep inside. Meanwhile Henrik with his big grin when he listen to Anglaeca sing while recording it, obviously he will show to his love.

* * *

"Where did you get this ring?" Bonnie narrow her eyes to Kayn when she look at the ring, it's quite detail and the design also quite neat. She know that Kayn is newly vampire, but she never expect that Kayn is the most controllable vampire that she ever see and not only, he befriend with Jeremy and accept it just like that. She will never understand on how the way Kayn just accept the situations.

"Did someone gave it to you or did you steal it from a witched? If you did steal it,I will not do it"

"The only witched that I know so far is you, so which part of me steal the ring? I'm not someone who love to wear any kind of accessories, except that one" Kayn point to the ring that Bonnie holding, while Jeremy is next to Kayn as he is teaching Jeremy about his drawing.

"What make this ring so special?" Bonnie look at Kayn with sceptical but when she look over the ring, Bonnie face turn bright red from shamed.

"What make you have that beautiful shade of red witchy?" Damon asked with smirk, on his other hand is holding bourbon. Damon and Stefan know about the ring, after all the ring is the only thing that his new brother have for his lost lover.

Kayn phone broke when he try to called his lover, and not only that. When Damon know who Kayn really is, he become more respect of his new brother. He have a tendency to care only about himself, and when he already thought about doing something, he will not stop until that thing is finished. Well that is what Damon saw, he didn't know who is the actual Kayn. Kayn is someone who care about others more about himself, he let other people's see what they want to see.

Damon also know about him being the CEO on one of the animation company in Canada. Not only that, he is one of the CEO who hates to show his face on public. Damon have found a picture of Kayn with one girl and not only that he also confront with Kayn regarding of the picture as Damon know that Kayn hate show his face on the public. The picture is been took on one of the photoshoot which only one magazine get to have Kayn picture but the picture been include with one of the girl having her hand on Kayn shoulder.

Kayn have told Damon that the girl in that picture is his lover who he have lost. He even asked Damon to keep secret about it, which Damon obligate to keep it secret. Damon have a good laughed when he comment on how sexy Anglaeca are. Kayn gave a possessive growl right after he heard Damon comment on his lover.

"I'm so sorry Kayn. I didn't know that this ring is a couple ring."

"What do you mean by couple ring, Bonnie. Let me look" Bonnie gave the ring to Jeremy extend hand. He look with awe when he saw the ring, the dragon design is made by lapis lazuli, it is suit for a man style, not big like how Damon and Stefan ring. But what make Jeremy snorted is the inside of the ring, the K.S & A.Z and 1/6/15 been engraved inside of the ring. He look over Bonnie and saw how red her face is.

"I guess you saw the engraved, and feel ashamed for accusing Kayn right?" Jeremy smiled wider when he saw how Bonnie huff, _guess I'm right._ Even Damon snorted when he saw how Bonnie ashamed look.

"I'm sorry Kayn, I didn't mean to accuse you."

"It's okay Bonnie, but perhaps before you accused someone, try to asked them properly. Those ring is been given to me by my lost lover. Those are her first project" Kayn said while sipping his water and start to tell Jeremy on how to use Photoshop properly.

Bonnie felt so ashamed and look down while thinking back on what Kayn said.

"Way to subtle Kayn" Elena stomped her feet like a child, while Kayn only look at Elena through the corner of his eyes.

The day he know about Elena, he already wish to not involved with her drama which is been caused by herself. He can tell that she wish all the attention on her which he will not compiled to do so. Kayn also know that Elena try to get his attention to her, but he have no interest as his attention will always to his love no matter what.

"Subtle will not go anywhere Elena"

"Ugh please, you lover already dead. Just accept it already"

Upon hear what Elena said, Kayn start to snap and face to Elena with hard look. His eyes turn to black as his iris turn to white. Which make the Salvatores, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline look at Kayn with alarmed. They never thought that Elena will go that far.

"Did you say something?"

"I say that your girlfriend is dead so just accept it already!"

"Then why you not accept that your adopted parents are dead, why not accept that your daddy dearest and mommy don't give a rat-tag about you. Are you try to get an attention from me cuz the answered will be no, no matter what because you just like your doppelganger and I will not involve no matter what. I have no interest in helping you, if you think this world is only revolved around you. Then that is where you wrong cuz this world not revolved around you"

Bonnie and Caroline gasped when Kayn said his pieces, while Damon and Jeremy is trying they hard to not laughed and hide their smirks when they saw how Elena mouth jaw drop and gasped like a fish. When Elena stormed out from the Boarding House, Damon and Jeremy laughed they ass out. Caroline stormed out from the house try to soothe Elena.

Bonnie only look at the door where Elena and Caroline storm out, but when she look over Kayn she only smile and start her chanted on Kayn ring, as she no longer have an energy to keep soothe on Elena, meanwhile Stefan snicker and shake his head at Kayn.

"You know, I getting to like you even more" Damon said while raising his bourbon at Kayn.

"You my new favourite vampire Kayn" Jeremy perked up.

* * *

Anglaeca sat on the island next to Henrik. Both Niklaus and Henrikk look taken back on what she wore, a black tank top with a pumpkin printed craving its own mouth, a black rip skinny jeans, black combat boot and she having her hair tie in high pony tailed which showing her tattoo on the back of her neck and on her shoulder blade.

The tattoo at her neck is four skulled that been stacked on top of each skulls and there is bones been pierced to it, while on her shoulder blade is a word of 'we are all mad here' with twisted picture of cat and another word that saying 'I'm not crazy! My reality is just different than yours.

Elijah look with frown when he saw his little sister wear that kind of clothes as it is quite cold, and the tattoo make him wondered on why she need to have it. Again he look at his little sister with frown when he saw the tattoo at her wrist. On her right wrist is the three triangle and on her left wrist a tribal wolf print with claw.

"That's quite cool tat's you got there Ang" Henrik look Anglaeca tattoo with awe, the only one that he know who have a tattoo is Niklaus.

"Thanks Hen"

"Can I look Anglaeca?" Elijah somehow feel like he needed to see the tattoo more clearly for his own reassurement, somehow he can saw a little bit of scars on Anglaeca tattoo, he know that Henrik and Niklaus look at him oddly. But he don't care, for his own peace of mind, he need to see it clearly.

"Sure, scoot over little bit will yah Nik" Anglaeca sat on the middle while Elijah on her left and Niklaus on her right. Elijah slowly touch his little sister tattoo on the back of her neck, shoulder blade and even on her wrist.

He start to tightly shut his eyes and take a deep breath as he saw a flashed on what their mother have done to their little sister, he look over Niklaus and nod to him to see the tattoo of Anglaeca too. Right after Niklaus look over, he saw the scars even though it just a little, he know very so well that those scars are from their mother, he also saw a little bit of flashed memories from their little sister on what their mother have done to her.

Henrik already know that there is scars in there, but he didn't dare to say it and he deem for his two brother to see it themselves. After all it is not his stories to tell, it Anglaeca story.

"There is scars on the tattoo, a scars that mother do when she..." Before Elijah can finish, Anglaeca put her finger on Elijah lips and shook her head.

"Stop, I don't wish to hear it nor I wish to remember it. Please brothers dear, don't talked about it ever, I wish to not remember it, please. Oh by the way, if I'm not mistaken we should go to La Push right, Chica said that she will be there." Anglaeca start to move and sat her sit right next to Henrik back to finish her breakfast while looking at Niklaus for confirmation.

"Yes we should go to La Push, I'm sure even the elders will love to meet you Elijah. Old Quil have been asking about you for quite sometimes and to answer your question Ang, yeah Bella will be there too and Henrik please stop do some make out session will you" Niklaus look at Henrik with narrow eyes and have those eyes that saying 'I'm watching you'.

"Eh come on Nik, you can't be serious will you" Henrik look at Niklaus with flabbergasted.

"Ah I didn't know that Henrik already found that he wish to have his time, by the way Niklaus who is this Bella girl that you spoke about?" Elijah look over Niklaus for an answer but Anglaeca cut Niklaus with her own answer.

"Bella is my childhood friends, I know her since she was a child and she also know about supernatural stuff even our original habitat and stuff. By the way Niklaus you can't control Henrik when he's around his own mate, even Elijah will find his mate when we go to the La Push." Anglaeca look at Niklaus with her forks pointing on him, this revelation make the brothers look at her with thunderstruck. Never have they expected that they will find a mate as they thought that having a mate is quite rare.

"But having a mate is rare"

"Bella as in Isabella right, so how did she know about us or the supernatural things?"

"Wait, wait, does that mean she is my mate?"

"By the way, who's Elijah mate?"

Since she didn't want to deal with their constant questions, she put her earphone and start to hear some metal and rock songs and start to finish her breakfast which only few mouthful. She know her brothers can hear the musics that blaring through her earphones as she saw how their grimaces faces when there is part of yelling, guitarist and drums. But when she hears Henrik ask her who is Elijah mate, the room become deadly silent as in cemetery. She took of her earphones and look Henrik with disbelief.

"You want to know who Elijah mate? May I ask why?" Anglaeca look at Henrik with narrow eyes as she let her elbow to the island and lean on her knuckled. Henrik only shrug his shoulder and look it as if he didn't care.

"Nothing dear sis, just want you to answer our question. So I just ask the uncalled questions. But truthfully, I wish to know who is his mate too" Henrik look at Elijah with smirk face, before Elijah can reply anything Anglaeca answered all the questions that her brothers been asking.

"Fine, firstly Nik, mate is not rare at all it just that all of us is stubborn as shit for not noticing a mate. 2nd yeah her name is Isabella but she prefer being called as Bella but I bet you ain't gonna called her that as you still called us by our full name to so it will be way impossible for you to call her Bella and on how she know about us is because one, she been friend with Henrik. Two, She's a badass and smart girl. Three, some cold one think that he can waltz into Chica life and spout about he is her mate and some bat shit crazy when he is not, fucking tampon disco ball. The other things is not my stories to tell and that will be her, you want to know then go ask herself. 3rd question yes Henrik she is your mate. Fourth question, I ain't gonna answered that. That will be Elijah the one who need to find it by himself and me ain't gonna say anything. I know he already feel the pull, all he need to do is to know about her more than ever. She will also feel the pull just like how the shifter found their imprint and just like the shifter imprint, you will be whatever your mate needs yada yada stuffed. For our kind of mating is slightly different as our mating is finding someone who matches you and completes you perfectly. Wait why in the living daylight I explain about mating stuff to you guys" Anglaeca groan out while her brothers look at her with astonish.

Whoever thought that their own sisters know about the mating things, but what make Henrik and Niklaus look at each other is when she said finding someone who completes them perfectly. Both brothers start to realize, that Kayn is her mate. Kayn and Anglaeca perfect completely to one another.

"Just like you and Kayn" Niklaus and Henrik said in unison, which cause Elijah quirk his brows. He wonder who is this Kayn guy is.

"Really? Well I don't know if he is my mate or not. But I wished I am" Anglaeca eyes glimmer with hope and love. She didn't know how to say it, but somehow she wished that Kayn is alive and on the other side of continent.

* * *

"When is she going to come?" Emily pace back and forth while Sam and the pack look at Emily with quirk brow. They never saw Emily so nervous.

"Come on Emily, give her some time to spend with her brothers. Bella told me that her second brother will be here too" Leah try to reason her cousin, since she has been imprint to Henrik, she start to understand Emily's feelings and little by little Bella have been helping her to accept the imprint.

Anglaeca is one of her best friends other than Emily, Maria and Chelsea but when the news about Anglaeca is dead have make her railed up and nervous. Not just that, the drama of Bella and the cold one also make her railed up but she have showed countless of time that she's not interested with the ginger and the pixie. Right after she reason Emily, Leah can hear Bella's truck stop front of Sam house.

"Guys, can you help me take this box inside" Bella shout from the outside which make the guys ears perk. The boys run out as fast as they can when they hear it. Bella always bring some food but this it not only a food but a box of CD's?

"Erk Swan? What this CD's about" Paul look at Bella and the CD's back and forth

"Wow that sure quite a lot of it" Embry quirk it

"Is it some porn?" Quil asked which he received a smack at the back of his head. Bella only can shake her head.

"That is CD's is the one that I record with Anglaeca in it" Bella answered while bring some food inside Sam house. Hearing those words make the boys grin mischievous, they wonder what did Bella record and they bet there is something that make Anglaeca will turn like deer in headlight. Oh they will use the opportunity that they have in their hands to embarrassed Anglaeca the shit out of her.


	7. Anglaeca Zev Is An Ass

Chapter 5

"What make Anglaeca so long?" Niklaus asked with impatient while Elijah only shake his head, his sister just go to the room not even 10 minutes and he already think that Anglaeca been long. If it's Rebekah, she will take much longer than Anglaeca. He know that both Henrik and Niklaus is just having fun to make Anglaeca rush in what she doing.

"Come on Ang, what are you waiting for, we need to go to the La Push already. The girls have been waiting for you too" Henrik called his little sister from the front door. He and Niklaus is having fun just to make his little sister rush, even though actually they didn't have to rush it and after all they still have time.

Niklaus and Elijah continue their conversations regarding of the shifter and how many of it. It is indeed that the Original have been helping the shifter before, after all the Original didn't quite fond with their other species, Cold One.

Both Niklaus and Elijah have been helping the shifter before and which obviously have gained the trust of them and not only that, because of those actions the Original's been accept with open arms by the Quileute as they are known as to keep their words. Both brothers still in deep conversations while their hear Henrik grumbles on how late Anglaeca are.

"Come on Henrik, girls always late. You know that didn't you, have you forgotten about Rebekah on how late she can be" Nik place his hand on Henrik.

"That's sure is debatable" Elijah shake his head but look over when the brothers hear Anglaeca came down. "Sorry for the late, I'm taking out the food that I made for the shifter. I have made it before, so I hide it so that Henrik will not steal some of the food" Anglaeca look at Henrik with narrow eyes, as she know he will definitely try to steal some food that she make. At the corner of her eyes, she can see that Niklaus and Elijah look at her with confusion on their faces.

"What?"

"What inside those box?" Niklaus look at the box with suspicious but then when he look over his little sister with a wide smirked on her face, his suspicious getting the best of him. He open the box. He taken back when he look the content and to his sister face twice and then thrice, he wondered to himself, did mother have drop their sister or perhaps did they drop their sister while playing with her.

"What's wrong Nik?" Henrik asked, he wondered what make Nik so confused when he look the content of the boxed and to their little sister face. Even Elijah wondering what make Niklaus look at Anglaeca with confusion.

Slowly Henrik look to the content of the box, again the same reaction that happen to Niklaus, also happen to Henrik. Thus Elijah took over his hand and look to the content. He shake his head when he saw the content.

"Is this even edible dear sister?" Elijah asked with amused

"Of course dear brother, I'm the one who made it" Anglaeca smirked widely, which make Elijah shake his head.

Elijah look over his little sister, he wondered on why she have so many ear piece. He also wondering on who have made those jewels of her's. "Anglaeca, who make those ear pieces of yours? And those jewels that you wear?"

Anglaeca smile upon hearing her brother questions. Slowly she close the box and start to look to her older brother. "I'm the one who make all the jewels that I wear dear brother, except the ear pieces. My ear pieces, I just change the stone into lapis lazuli, that's all dear brother"

Elijah smirked when he heard his sister answer, it is no doubt that creativity is truly run into the Mikaelson siblings. He didn't have to ask on how she do it, as he look over his little sister jewels before, he can tell that she have quite the artistic in making jewels. He can see every detail in those jewels that she wears.

"Did you make this necklace and choker too Anglaeca?"

"Yes it is Elijah"

"Is there any purpose as to why you choose wolves?"

"There is no purpose at all Eli, I just love wolves, that's all" Anglaeca shrug her shoulder and start to walked to the car with Elijah by her side. Anglaeca didn't know that the cause of her own father curse have made it to Anglaeca but it didn't have the same appearance like Eerikki, actually it took a different appearance and those are wolves.

While Niklaus and Henrik waiting for the two of them at the SUV, Anglaeca know that Elijah wish to ask her regarding of her ear pieces, but as long Elijah didn't ask himself then she won't say anything at all. Meanwhile for Elijah, he just want to respect his little sister privacy and the way she wore it, he can tell that she love it, thus he just keep silent. As long it didn't harm her than he will keep it silent, even though deep inside he quite disturb by it.

* * *

"ANGLAECA!"

Anglaeca winced when she heard the girls scream out her name, not only her, even her siblings winced when they heard the girl screams. Anglaeca shake her head when the girls about to engulf her with a hug, she showed them a boxes of cupcakes that she make for them and the shifter.

" **Matte** (wait)(japan)! **før deg** (before you)(Norwegian) **want abraçar** (to hug) (Portuguese) **mir** (me)(Swiss German) **. Le do thoil** (Please)(Irish) **laat mij** (let me)(Dutch) **sæt denne boks** (put this boxes)(Romania) **mai întâi** (away first)(Romania)okay?"

"Sure, let me help you with the boxes. Hmm smells like cupcakes and some cakes too" Bella said while helping Anglaeca to lift few boxes that contain those dessert, but what she didn't know is those dessert will make the girls scream out of their minds.

The Original look at their sister with shock, as they never heard her speak other than English and not only that they also quite surprise on how Bella can understand what their sister talking about. After all she been speaking 7 languages in those sentences. Even the girls and the packs look over Bella with bewilder and how easy Bella understand Anglaeca.

Meanwhile one of the Original brothers look over Bella with bewilder and awe face. Anglaeca look at the corner of her eyes and saw how Elijah been looking over Bella and try to search something on her and not only that she saw on how Elijah touch his chest. She sure that Elijah have found his mate and that is on her own friend.

Elijah face broke to smile, as he found his mate on Anglaeca and Henrik friend. Isabella, what a beautiful name, it is fit to the owner. 'Will you stop gawking at her brother' Anglaeca mutter to her older brother, which the Original can hear it. Elijah looks over his sister with weirdness as he never expects that his own little sister will see those.

'Stop it, you will make Chica uncomfortable. You can 'eat' her after this' Right after Anglaeca said her piece, both Henrik and Niklaus snicker when they see how red Elijah face are and not only that they must say that their little sister sure is more observant, it just like how Bella have told Henrik.

"How.." Both Anglaeca and Bella look over the pack as the two of them having quite heat conversation, which Anglaeca spoke in different languages while Bella will reply in English.

"How did you understand what she said Bells" Jacob look stupefied, in fact all of them look at the both two girls astonished too. "When you befriends with her since you are babe, you will know what the fuck is she saying" Bella replied while walking to Sam house. Paul and Anglaeca laugh as hard as they can, Anglaeca laugh because of Bella childish attitude which is she still do the stomping when she make Bella mad, meanwhile Paul laugh because he proud of Bella as he never thought that he will hear her to drop the F bomb.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Bonnie look over Kayn with narrow eyes. She never see someone can perfect any spells and inflict a vampire two in one go. Even any witches and warlocks can't do like Kayn do, Kayn have told her before that he never knew anything about the supernatural things, and to be honest he just a normal human before he been fucked up as he said.

But the way Kayn told his stories, Bonnie somehow feel like something is missing. How he even becomes a hybrid of vampire and warlock, she also wondered on how he come to Mystic Fall and where is this lover of him.

"Do what? I just do it" Kayn shrug his shoulder, even he didn't know how he even do it. All he know is he need to perfect it so that he can search for Anglaeca. He already know about the vampirism, know he been told that he is a hybrid of vampire and warlock, how fucked up more his life can be. What Kayn didn't know is, Anglaeca life is more fucked up than he is.

"Sweetheart can you leave me and Kayn, I need to speak with him in privately" Sheila pat on Bonnie shoulder, this make Bonnie in wonder why her grandmother need to speak with Kayn in privately and she can see something unusually manner on her grandmother face but she recoiled it and do as her grandmother wish.

She will ask it when her grandmother finish talked with Kayn, she need to know it no matter what and she also need to know on how Kayn learn magic faster than her. Fact is Bonnie envious on Kayn as he learn much faster than her and somehow it didn't make him drain even the slightest.

* * *

"Hold on, did you just said that I'm related to this guy? I'm sorry mam, but to be honest I don't even know who is this guy and I don't even know on how to pronounce his name, Ee..ri what. Okay just forget it, but I want to know how do I am related to this guy?" Kayn look over Sheila with sick look, somehow he feel that he is not related to this Eerikki guy by blood yet at the same time he do related to.

Sheila can feel his confusion, slowly she pat Kayn hand with motherly touch "It is not by blood sweetheart, but through magic. I don't know why you have his significant magic but somehow this magic of him wish to protect you and Eerikki magic is unlike any magic, his magic all reflect to your feelings and mind. Perhaps Eerikki found something in you and believe in you that you can protect someone using his magic. Eerikki never pass his magic to anyone, but somehow he passes his magic to you even though just a little. He trust in you, so do took care of it and never disappoint him for giving it to you" Sheila explained Kayn on how he is related to Eerikki, which make Kayn a little bit baffled by it. He never thought a lone warlock pass his own magic to him and he thankful for what Eerikki have done, he also respect what this warlock have done. He will make sure he treasure and took a better care of it.

Sheila never afraid to touch Kayn with motherly hold, she can tell that Kayn is unlike any vampire. To be honest, he is the first vampire that she have touch, even the Salvatore and Caroline she never touched.

Right after Kayn accept it, somehow he can feel the magic inside of him and somehow he can feel a pull to his chest, Kayn hoping those pull is the pull of his lover, Anglaeca. He vow that he will search for her right after he know how to control both his warlock side and vampire side, a live or not he will search and find her no matter what. She is his everything no matter what and he needs her in his life, after all she is his salvation.

* * *

The packs, the originals siblings, Emily, Kim and Bella have this baffle look when their watched one of CD's that Bella bring to watch. The CD's that she records it when Bella and Anglaeca still go to the same school. Even until now, Bella will always perplexed whenever she watched those CD's, especially the one that she record on Anglaeca tournament in fighting or sometimes when she is sing or even play her instrument.

Right know all of them are watching where Anglaeca is in one of her fighting tournament, the others look baffled but for Anglaeca it's nothing to be baffled about but she let it go while eating some of Emily's less sugar cupcake which Emily made it for her as she totally hate sweet things.

"How the fuck you beat the hell of your opponent who is twice of your size?" Paul looks at Anglaeca with bewildered and proud, while Anglaeca just shrug her shoulders.

"Holy shit" Jacob, Embry and Quil look at Anglaeca with new light to their faces while Leah put her hand's to her heart "Oh I'm in love, sorry Henrik guess you have to share with your sister"

"No shit, I ain't gonna share! Ermm..by the way Leah can we talk in private after this" Henrik talk softly to Leah on her ears which he make sure only he and Leah hear, but what he didn't know is that Anglaeca also can hear it as she ignored it. She thought it is better for the both of them to talk and stop dancing around and come clean to each other.

Meanwhile on the other side, she saw Elijah keep looking at Bella or try to study her. Slowly she lean herself to the couch and lean her head to Elijah shoulder "You know brother, it's quite rude to keep staring at her. You know I can see that she is quite uncomfortable with your stare"

Elijah look at Anglaeca with puzzle look as to wonder how she knows that Bella is uncomfortable "How did you know about that Anglaeca". Anglaeca look over her brother and answer to his question with only the originals can hear it "Chica is an observer, you might not see she observe you but she can see it and I bet she can be a hella spy. Well that's only if she enter inta dat kind of industries. But to be honest brother, stop staring it's rude. If you wish to talk with her, go with the flow will yah and do follow her. She's about go to kitchen to get some water".

The originals look at their sister with questionable look as to wonder how she knew that Bella will go to the kitchen to get some water. Anglaeca saw how their look at her and thus she point on Bella glass, it is indeed almost empty and just like a queue, Bella indeed go to the kitchen. Elijah took his sister advice and follow Bella to the kitchen, before Elijah can walk into the kitchen he hear Anglaeca said 'Thattya boy' to him which earn a snort from his two siblings.

* * *

"May I help you?" Elijah called from the back which makes Bella jump out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you startled Ms.."

"Bella, Bella Swan" Bella replied, as both their eyes lock to each other's, Bella feel some pull in her chest. Elijah can feel the pull is much stronger when he with Bella. "Am I right to assume that Bella is short of Isabella?"

Bella smiled and nod, "I've always preferred the shortened version of my name". Just hearing her voices already make Elijah smiled, he can say that he already smitten with Bella and the pull just only show his mate and he will do in anything just to know more about HIS ISABELLA. Right after he think that this girl front of him as HIS ISABELLA, he already know that he already knee deep with this girl.

Elijah smiled and nod his head "Elijah, the second brother to Niklaus, Henrik and Anglaeca. It seems that you know more about our little sister, perhaps you can tell us more about her. Before that let me help you, what are you try to reach for just now?"

* * *

Right after Elijah follow Bella to the kitchen, Henrik took Leah hand and ask her to follow him which Leah comply it. Deep inside Leah in mess, she wondered what Henrik will think of her. She didn't tell anyone that she have been imprint to Henrik for almost a year, the only one who know is her step-sister namely Bella. She didn't know on how will Henrik take the news and not only that he an Originals for crying out loud. She wonder on how he will accept someone bitchy like her while Henrik is quite calmed and lovable, which she didn't know that Henrik is not quite lovable as she thought so.

Meanwhile Henrik down right happy to know that Leah is his mate. When Anglaeca told him the truth regarding of Leah is his mate, he already in cloud nine. He been having a wet dream of her since he came to Forks and right after he saw her. He still didn't know on that time the pull that he have to her, but his little sister. Just only one day, she solved everything that he have been craving to know why he have those pull on Leah, hell he will pay to know what is that.

Henrik stop his walk right on the First Beach, he start to run his hand through his hair and sigh. Those action alone already make Leah want to find a place to hide, 'Oh shit he didn't want me, god I can't leave this world if he reject me'. Leah recoiled when Henrik look at her and to her shocked is when Henrik start to kiss her forcefully at first but then turn into a passionately kiss.

Henrik lean his forehead to Leah and start to crease her cheek "Damn I'm so stupid, for this whole time why I can't see it. But somehow I feel so relieve too". This make Leah a little bit confused, she wondered what he meant by those words.

"Leah baby, I'm happy to be with you and to be honest I'm glad that I know you first but baby I have something to tell you" Henrik took a deep breath and inhale her scent but before he can say anything, Leah already beat him up and which make Henrik frowned too. "Let's break up"

"Wait what? Why in the bloody shite?"

"You found another girl right, it's okay Rik, we still can be friend" Leah fiddle her hand to her tank top, why when with Henrik she act like a girly girl like Anglaeca said. She been to focused on her train thought when suddenly she felt a vengeful aura right behind her and a loud growled that she never heard in her entire life.

As she spun around she saw Henrik with a dark face, this make her stagger as she never saw Henrik in that kind of expression and that aura alone already make her shiver and frightening.

"Rik.."

"Don't you dare talked like that you got it!" Henrik took Leah chin with growl but start to caress her cheek with his free hand as he slowly lean his forehead to her. "Do you know, I have been in love with you since the day I have come to Forks. I have been in love with you since you with Sam. But I'm not the type of guy who will ruin someone relationship, but right after Sam broke up with you. I do anything to make you happy and when you left me for almost a week right after you phase, it make my heart clench as if you took out my air to breath. Baby I need you in my life, you are my air, hell you even my life and you also my salvations. I need you by my side, I am nothing without you and ironically, I just know that you are my mate this morning by none other by your own 'bff'. Hell I love you so much before I know that I'm your mate, so you fucking damn better not to say that I found another girl cuz hell you are the girl that I need. You complete me so much" Henrik explained to Leah and also make Leah giggle when Henrik make an air quote on bff part. Leah on floor when Henrik finished his explanation.

"That's so unfair you know that, I'm a bitch" Leah hit Henrik chest, yet Henrik let her be as he know that Leah is having a meltdown.

"Yeah you are, but I'm the calmest one in our relationship. So it's balance alright, right? Right. Okay? Okay. Since everything is settle so let's go" Henrik took Leah hand and about to walked over the First beach but Leah let go of Henrik hand.

"You know, I have an imprint" Leah try to make Henrik shaken but right after she saw his smirk, she know it won't shake him at all. "Yeah on me, mate won't go on one side baby, try shaken me and you will get other things to be _shaken off_ " Hearing Henrik said those words making Leah turn to flush and it also make her getting a little bit heat by it.

"Promise?" Leah chuckled when she saw Henrik look taken aback by her come back but she start to yelp when Henrik slap her on her rear and start to carry her like caveman style.

* * *

"Ah, it seems spring has come" Anglaeca wit which make everyone in the living room look at her weirdly but the only one take a hint is Niklaus. He slowly put his hand to her shoulder and squeeze it showing that he understand what she saying. Both siblings look at each other's when both of them start to smirk. Elijah slowly sits next to Niklaus as Bella sit front of Anglaeca.

"Springs? But it's fall right know?" Bella look at Anglaeca weirdly, even the pack, Emily and Kim look at Anglaeca weirdly.

"Oh trust me the spring have come" Niklaus replied

"Since it's spring I will ask all of you please refrain it, I don't want to see rabbit free show" Anglaeca smirk when she saw Bella still didn't quite understand, but the shifter start to spurted their water which Emily, Kim and Bella look at them with disgusted look while Niklaus try so hard not to laugh as he lean to Anglaeca shoulder and try to stifle his laugh.

"Rabbit free show?" Bella still don't quite understand and that's when Anglaeca release her bom.

"Oh you know that is when a male rabbit shoved his dangling to the fufu of the female rabbit and there will be mass of moan. Not only that there will be squirt of white subst.." Anglaeca can't even finish her sentence when the pack and Elijah shove her with pillow to her.

The girls jaw drop while Niklaus died with laughter. Leah and Henrik caught the tailed of it and only can shook their heads, that's when their heard Henrik said to Leah "Is that you're friends babe?"

"Do tell me" Leah sigh and start to face palmed when she remember on how blunt Anglaeca can be, she start to giggle as she remember their childhood time. Since she's a child, Anglaeca already blunt even until now, that attitude of her's didn't change at all and still blunt until now.

* * *

As the pack, the originals watch some movies, Emily bring a little girl down from Sam guest room. Little Claire which Anglaeca know that she is Emily niece and that make Anglaeca face turn to smirk. Bella saw Anglaeca face turn to smirk and from that she knows that Anglaeca will do something that she sure will make Claire cry. "Emily, you better hold Claire and never let her go or better yet never let Claire near with Ang"

"Eh, that so cruel of you Chica. I just want to play with little Claire, right lil' Clover?" Anglaeca still have those smirks and her mischief eyes, those eyes alone already make Bella shiver. She remember Anglaeca always make her cry with scary things when she was small and Anglaeca will always laugh her ass out when she saw Bella cry from what she have done.

As soon Claire nod her head and look over Anglaeca, she wore the scariest mask that she bought yesterday with her siblings. Those masks alone already make Claire cry out of her lounge, the pack and Bella only can shake their heads while her siblings look at her as if she is having a three head when they hear she laugh hard on Claire.

Anglaeca took of her mask and show to Claire which make the little girl recoiled and cry harder. Emily just can't believe that Anglaeca will do such a things to a little kids, while the pack, Bella, Kim and Leah already know that she will scared the kids whenever she saw one.

"What you think you doing Ang, she just a kids!" Emily look at Anglaeca while she holding her niece. Emily know that Anglaeca didn't mean any harmed, but she just can't help it, after all even herself scared by those masked. Anglaeca only shrug her shoulder and smirks when she saw Emily huff with annoyance to her and not only that, she even can hear how Emily heart rate turn to sky rocket.

Sam tries to ease the situations, he knows that Anglaeca will not harm Claire but Emily still not use to it even though she have seen it for quite sometimes. To be honest Emily sometimes hate on how Anglaeca can make she scared just like that, while Anglaeca will only smirk whenever Emily try to scared Anglaeca, but Sam knows that she will just flip Emily just like some feathers dust.

"We will be having a bonfire, you guys up to go? Oh by the way the elders wish to see you guys and Ang, Charlie and the elders also wish to see you" Sam look at the Originals and Anglaeca, he can see the glimmer of happiness when he talked about the elders. He know that the elders love her, fact is they love her bluntness and sometimes they have to cover her mouth because of her no filters mouth.

The originals and Anglaeca agree to go to the bonfires, meanwhile on the corner of Sam eyes, he can see that Emily is scorns over Anglaeca because of her scary masked, he also saw Anglaeca rolled her eyes when she heard Emily said.

Emily lean to Sam, Anglaeca saw on how fake it is and somehow she can tell that Sam is up to something. Which obviously she can tell so easily, but she let it be as she know it must have been related with Maria while on the other side, Paul is try hard not to rip his Alpha head. He knows it is just an act, but he can't help it. Anglaeca saw all of it and start to smirk.

* * *

"Unc Billy, Unc Char, Aunt Sue and Old Quil" Anglaeca ran to get the elders, while the others and the elders only can shook their heads, even her brothers shake their heads. Anglaeca didn't care what the others think and only run to get the elders, but then she falls flat to her face on the beach sand when Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Kim throw her a soda, ball, sandals and SETH!

"Will you stop running like some sort this is Baywatch, you don't have a C or even a D cup" Paul growled playful at Anglaeca which she look at Paul with disbelief and gasp playful

"Hæ, don't resist an A and a B cup okay. Having a C and D cup is hard even having a B cup is already hard enough. What will I do to have an A cup" The boys, elders, her brothers and the girls spurted their drinks with disbelief on what they heard.

"What the fuck sis!" Henrik wipe his mouth and shook his head while Elijah pinches his nose as he can feel a headache from his little sister non-flitter mouth. Niklaus laugh so hard that he fall backward, he can't believe on how blunt his little sister is.

Bella and Kim look at Anglaeca with disbelief, Anglaeca saw the girls look at her with an owl eyes on their faces. "What? You girls wish to have bigger boobs? Sure no prob, just ask the boys to grab your titties and have a good massage and groped it too. Make it every day then it grow big. No need a surgery you know, plus it's free of charges"

Again the boys and her brothers spurted out their drinks except Niklaus. He only laughed his ass out while the girls have they jaws drop. The elders only can shook their heads while Sue scolded her and the pack and the originals can hear quite clear on how Sue asked Anglaeca on how she knows about those methods.

"Oh simple, isn't it clear as day. The previous time I came Emily only have an A cup and know look she almost a C cup know" Hearing Anglaeca say those make Emily face flushed while the pack gawked on what they heard and again they hear.

"Plus the second living proof is Leah previous have A+ cup and now, damn shite she have those C cup. Bet any girls will love to fondle that breast of her's" Henrik spurt his water when he heard those yet his face lit with pride.

* * *

The girls have put the boxes that Anglaeca gave them to the table where the foods have been places, but when they open it. The boys, Originals and even the elders can hear a scream from the girls. They look with worried when they heard the screams except the Originals as they already know what the cause of it.

"ANGLAECA ZEV, you an ass you know that!" Bella hold to her chest as to steady her heart rate that also include to Emily, Kim and Leah.

"Well honey, thank you for noticing it" Anglaeca smile sweetly to the girl while the other only can shake their head.

* * *

 **A/N:** Those languages i'm using Mr Mymemorytranslanted and Mr Google, sorry for butchering. Thank and enjoy


	8. Bunny Time?

Chapter 6

"So Sammy?" Anglaeca sits near to Sam and her brothers as they talked to him regarding of the pack. Sam look over Anglaeca with interest face, he wondered on what Anglaeca wish to talk to him, after all, she rarely called him 'Sammy' unless she has something to talk about and mostly it is not something quite the nice one, but he tries to play it. After all, he didn't know what to make she called him 'Sammy' this time.

"Yes, Anglaeca?"

"So why with Emily?" Anglaeca gives a smirk to Sam, while both Elijah and Niklaus look over Anglaeca and Sam with questioning. On the other hand, the male pack looks over Anglaeca and Sam, each one of them already made a bet on how long that Anglaeca will notice that Emily and Sam are faking the relationship just to make Maria jealous. The male pack knows that Maria is his imprint, but they never saw her getting jealous and not only that they also make a bet on who will make Maria jealous.

Seth, Leah, Paul, Jacob, Kim, Bella and even Emily herself bet that Anglaeca will make Maria jealous instead of herself. While the others thought that Emily can make Maria jealous. What they didn't know actually is that Anglaeca is the one who makes Maria confessed herself much faster than she wishes for.

"What do you mean by why Emily?" Sam asked with worried, is his plan already been known by Anglaeca? But who he is to hide anything from Anglaeca after all her observant is much scarier than Bella. He even agreed with Bella when it is about observing, Anglaeca is much more observant than Bella.

"Yes we wish to know about that dear sister"

"Oh, you will see it, dear brothers. Now Sam, give me that phone of yours" Anglaeca held out her hand. Sam reluctant to give her his phone, which to his surprise is when Anglaeca sat on his lap like a lover way and start to give him a kiss on the cheek. He about to shout over Anglaeca, but when he saw a mischief gleam in her eyes, he knows that his plan already out of the roof. He follows what Anglaeca do, he gave a kiss over Anglaeca cheek the way a lover way do.

Both the Originals look over their little sister with shocked, they never thought that the little sister will do such things when she already has a lover to find. Elijah about to say something but when Henrik holds his brother's shoulder, he gave a brief comment on regarding of Sam plan on making his imprint which is Bella older sister to jealous and somehow Anglaeca saw through Emily and Sam acting. Thus Anglaeca helps it out instead of Emily.

"Hey Sam, come on let me help take the pictures," Henrik said to Sam

As Sam gave his phone over Henrik, without thinking anything, Henrik took a few pictures that he bet that Maria will fume with jealousy. Leah hugs over Henrik's waist and starts to chuckle over Sam and Anglaeca. She must say the picture sure indeed look like a lover.

"Okay done lover boy, oh by the way I already send those pictures to your imprint" Henrik gave back Sam phone to him.

"If you want to make Maria jealous, better called me Sam and I'm sure she will be jealous like ASAP. Hae, Seth go get both your sissy. I bet Maria and Chelsea waiting for you at the airport. By the way preferable, wrap them both in the box like a Christmas present or Birthday present" Anglaeca said. Seth looks over Anglaeca with weirdness but something about her eyes said that he should do that.

* * *

Seth bouncing back and forth, he can't wait for his two older sisters Maria and Chelsea. He still can't believe what Anglaeca have said ' _If you want to make Maria jealous, better called me Sam and I'm sure she will be jealous like ASAP. Hae, Seth go get both your sissy. I bet Maria and Chelsea waiting for you at the airport. By the way preferable, wrap them both in the box like a Christmas present or Birthday present'_. He still wondered how observant Anglaeca is.

To be honest, sometimes he is quite afraid of Anglaeca. She acts like she doesn't know anything at all when she actually knows something. She does act crazy and do some weirdest things sometimes but he remembers when he accidentally hears Anglaeca conversations with Maria while the two of them watch a movie when Anglaeca came to visit them.

 **Flashback**

"So when you gonna tell me that you're in love with Sammy boy," Anglaeca asked while her eyes never left the movie that Maria play, the sappy movie as Anglaeca said. But to Maria surprise is on how she knew that she's in a relationship with Sam

"Wait how do you know?"

"Oh please, I might just arrive for two days, but on those two days, I already know what is going on. Chica is tried to avoid some weirdo shit from her school, you're in a relationship with Sam, Chelsea has a big crush with Black son but he's being so fucking damn stupido to see Chelsea or should I say that he actually scared shitless with Chelsea because, damn look at that body of her. A body of a porn actress, I'm sure other hellhounds who look over her wish to have some piece of that shit and I bet he afraid shitless if Chelsea will break his heart like some sort of yesterday clothes. And you my Bhean got into a big uni that you wish for, which you having a problem whether you should accept it or not cuz' you worried for your da, Chica, Ball and your Sammy. You and Ball got a letter from the same uni too but both of you took a different course. Correct me if I'm wrong, plus your da is having a meltdown right know on how to propose your new stepmom" Hearing Anglaeca said all of those make Maria look at her disbelief, she just arrive for two days and she already got that information like just a flick of her hands. And everything is true too. But hearing her father is having a meltdown on how to purpose Sue is making her laughed to her heart content.

"You got those all right Tegija. Oh my god, sometimes you can be so creepy you know that in sheer of two days and you already know everything that happened to our life. By the way, why Bella try to avoid this weirdo? If I'm not mistaken the weirdo is you" Maria look over Anglaeca with narrow eyes. She knows why Bella called her mentor, as Anglaeca the one who taught her how to cook, clean, and everything that need to be known on how to take care of herself and Anglaeca the one who look after Bella when Anglaeca know that Bella also in Phoenix. Anglaeca also the one who told to the Swan families on how Renee life in Pheonix. Charlie does everything in his power to get Bella back, but it never been a success.

Anglaeca put her hands on her heart dramatically showing she's hurt of Maria words as she looks over Maria. "I'm not weird, I'm a unique, Bhean. Apparently, this weirdo keeps stalking Chica and I thought she will tell you, but it seems she didn't tell all of you. So let me take it by my own hand, Chica been stalking and not only that, this weirdo been following her like a freaking fucking damn lost pups. I might be a little bit tad crazy and moon moon, but I have my time, which I bet you know. On how I'm her mentor, well you already know that answer, oh by the way Maria. That is quite daring bra set you wearing over there" Anglaeca wiggle her brows to Maria and look over to Maria chest, which Maria try to close her chest while Anglaeca rolled her eyes.

"You pervert!"

"What! It's not my fault, the T's you wearing is transparent as shite. Dude, I can even see the whole set! I bet Seth would love to eye fuck her step-sister! Damn bitch, if I'm your Sammy. I bet I already eat you right here right now! I bet that virgin boy will be dead and straight to heaven, wait..oh yeah I forgot you also a virgin. Damn you sure are Saint Maria didn't you, send your honey boy straight to heaven just watching you in that bra set of yours and having a rabbit time t..." Maria closes Anglaeca mouth with a hiss while her face flushes over what Anglaeca said.

Angleaca holds her hand, showing that she surrender from saying any of bold words which are highly will not, but when Maria let go of her hand, Anglaeca gave last words which make Maria hiss to Anglaeca more and throw a pillow over Anglaeca.

"By the way, if you don't want that Sammy boy, better gives me. I bet I can make him feel loved" Anglaeca wiggled her brow to Maria and start to laugh out loud when Maria throw a pillow at her.

 **End of Flashback**

"SETH"

Seth woke up from his daydreaming when someone is calling and shook him. He has a big grin when he saw it's his two older sisters right in front of him.

He loves the two of them, but he also agree on what Anglaeca talked on that time, Jacob indeed an idiot for being scared that Chelsea will leave him after all, Chelsea only have her eyes fixed on him. But at the same time he can't blame Jacob too, Chelsea is pretty, to be honest, she is all the guy's dreams, she just like a walking porn star and an ice queen too, even though she is not.

What Anglaeca have said on that time is 100% true even Paul try to date Chelsea, but she is too damn hard to get and she still loves Jacob even though he scared shitless, to tell the truth about his own feelings. If Seth didn't accidentally hear Anglaeca and Maria conversations at that time, he will not know that Chelsea has a crush on Jacob. He must say that his older sister did well in hiding it.

Seth gave both his sisters a bear hug, he missed them so much. "I missed you both so much Chelsea, Maria. It never the same with the Skype and the phone call."

Seth looks at both his sister, he startled when both of his sisters wipe his tears. Even he didn't know that his tears fall. "We missed you too little brother, how did you know that we will be back? We didn't tell anyone that we will be back. Fact is we thought we want to give you a surprise" Chelsea looked at Seth up and down right after she explained to him.

Maria looked over Seth with gawked "Sethy, are you?" Maria knows about the shifter right after his father remarried with Seth and Leah mother, Sue. But the way both siblings know is through accidently hear Billy, Old Quil, and Sue talked to their father. Meanwhile, Bella knows right after she slaps Paul faced when he accuses her to have a relationship with the Cold One.

Seth didn't have any replied just a nod, the elders didn't know that the older Swan siblings knew about the shifter. The Clearwater actually feels relief when they know that their step-sisters know about them, the two older Swan siblings just like Bella. They never afraid of it, the fact is both of them already get a drift about the Cullen. Not only that, the Swan siblings also really tight their mouth when regarding of the secrets. They will bring the secrets to grave no matter what the consequence. The siblings keep talking until they arrive at the truck until Seth look at his two older siblings and gave them an apologetic gaze.

"Before you guys step inside, I want to apologize first sisters. So I'm sorry"

Before Maria and Chelsea can say anything, both sister been dump into a box and their voice being muffled by Seth. "I'm so dead when they out from the box. I blame it all to you Anglaeca" Right after Seth mutter Anglaeca name, the box that has Maria and Chelsea rattle and he can hear a muffled scream from both of them and he also can feel that both of them are mad when they heard Anglaeca name.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the First Beach, Anglaeca sat near with her brothers, even Henrik with them include Leah and Bella. Bella and Elijah in their world, try to know each other, while Leah and Henrik been a lovey-dovey couple.

"May I asked, since when did our families become a teen couple drama?" Anglaeca somehow needs to break the lovey-dovey moment that is sat in front of her, while Niklaus snorted when his sister comments it. "Ah sister, you need to know that when it comes to women, they will not hold back"

Anglaeca looks over Niklaus, raising her brows slowly. "Oh just like you eh? How that Greeta, is she quite delicacy to your taste in the bed?" Anglaeca wiggles her brows which make Niklaus scowled over his little sister. Leah and Bella chuckled over Anglaeca comment, as they know that Anglaeca can be blunt and sometimes her bluntness indeed hit quite deep to the heart.

Before Niklaus can retort, Old Quil called for Anglaeca to sat with him, which Anglaeca do it with gladly. As she rushes over Old Quil, she stuck her tongue out to Niklaus. "Hey papi" Anglaeca look over Old Quil and hug him like a granddaughter who missing her grandfather.

"Hello, my child" Old Quil soothed Anglaeca hair when she starts to lay over his lap. "Child, I have seen something about you"

"Okay, shoot"

"The first tribrid. The Original tribrid, your brother Niklaus is the Original hybrid, but you. You are the Original tribrid" The Original and Leah can hear it clearly, but when Anglaeca about to answer with a sarcastic tone of her, Old Quil said something that both she and the Originals wondered what it was, except Anglaeca.

"Your other side is the Windigo" Anglaeca look upon Old Quil with questioning, but what her brothers didn't expect to hear from her tone is how she didn't afraid and wondered what is Windigo are.

"Humanoid or Beastly?" Anglaeca looks over Old Quil with her bitchy face as what the girls called.

"That, I'm not sure child. But you must know that you have to eat a human being once a month in those form. Unlike the werewolves who turn on a full moon, but yours can make an appearance whenever you wish as long once a month you must to give to those crave…" before Old Quil can finish his sentence, Anglaeca said something with her sarcastic tone.

"Oh wow, I will be eating human flesh and boney too. Yeay, isn't that quite delightful, me eating a human flesh and bone and I literally drink their blood too. Isn't that quite 2 in 1 kind of stuff, oh don't worry papi, I will eat criminals. Don't worry eh"

"I am not worried my child and I trust you as you never broke your promise, ever"

Anglaeca feels a little bit uncomfortable when Old Quil said that she never broke her promise when actually she has done it and she didn't wish to let anyone know about her deepest dark secret.

* * *

"Oh, I didn't expect that I will see you humping picture of your girl" Damon look over Kayn shoulder as Kayn looks at a picture of Anglaeca. To be honest, even Damon look taken aback, damn the girl sure is pretty. In that picture clearly see that the girl is happy, as she playing one of the games in the arcade.

Damon looks over Kayn expression with confusion, but when he looked back to Kayn phone the picture has been changed while she wearing a glasses with a blue tank top, black cardigan and black skinny jeans. "Damn your lover sure look hot," Damon asked, as Kayn looks over the pictures with longing and sadness.

Kayn snort before he answered to Damon. "Yeah, she sure is. Most of the guy who ever saw her will be drooling to have her and I must say that I'm quite the lucky bastard to have her as my lover. I miss her so damn much. I can't bear without her, she's my everything. She's unlike any girl" A single tears fall from Kayn eyes but he quickly wipes it, he didn't wish for anyone to see it. He hates anyone sees him in his weakness time but remembering Anglaeca and the time their fuck up makes him emotional.

To think his emotion been click back right after she's gone, he hates seeing his Anglaeca, not by his side. He will do anything to make sure she will be by his side if he found her and he will never let her go. He will be damned if he let her go and he didn't want anything that happened just like the time the both of them fuck up.

* * *

Anglaeca and the others are having fun when they were interrupted by the sound of the truck that Seth been driving before he goes to fetch Maria and Chelsea.

"ANGLAECA ZEV!"

Anglaeca hold her ears as she heard those scream, yup the scream of jealousy girlfriend. She looks at the truck and there she is Maria with her red face and puffy eyes. From those look, she can tell that the picture that both her and Sam took indeed take effect on Maria. Even Sam saw it too, Anglaeca can see that he grin like an idiot upon seeing Maria jealousy side.

"How could you Ang, you know I love Sam! I love him so much you know.." Anglaeca starts to laugh her ass out when Maria confessed her love to Sam. Maria looks over Anglaeca with furrow but then she saw how Sam grin like an idiot, before she can say anything, Sam engulfed her with a hug and start to kiss her hungrier. Sam has never been grateful for what Anglaeca have done for him.

Leah and Bella look at Anglaeca with wide eyes, they never thought that Anglaeca willing to do such as that and for some odd reason the two siblings look at each other and gave a smirk that only the two of them know.

"What actually is happening over here?" Chelsea came out from the box and look over Sam and Maria who still kissing each other to Anglaeca who busies herself taking pictures of them.

"Anglaeca is helping Sam to make Maria jealous, which is 100% accurate," Jacob replied to Chelsea when she looked at him suddenly he feels like everything it doesn't matter and what is a matter for him is Chelsea and her alone. Jacob has been in love with Chelsea since his toddler, he scared that Chelsea one day will leave him thus he never tells anything about his love. After all, Chelsea is the prettiest girl and most all of the boys wish to have her and that body is so damn alluring, to be honest, he even been fantasized to have her and do everything with her from bad to good.

Before Jacob walked away, Chelsea holds his hand. Jacob looks at Chelsea when suddenly she kissed him with everything she got. He looks over Chelsea with wide eyes before he responds it with more passionate while his hand runs to her rear. Chelsea tightens her hold on Jacob, she can feel he getting hardened by her ministration and she loves it. Again Chelsea teases him which make him hold her tighter.

The pack, the originals siblings and the girls keep clearing their throats but what make the two mate stop is when Anglaeca open her mouth "Well you know I really don't mind watching the lot of you humping at each other legs, please do continue after all it's springtime and I don't mind watching some rabbit in actions and its quite a free show too, at least no one needs to pay live stream, please do wait for a minute, I go get some popcorn then you guys can continue those rabbit free show, awok? (yes)"


End file.
